Which side are you on?
by fernland
Summary: Lost Girl/Hogwarts AU. Valkubus for the win! Voldemort has allied with the dark fae. Stuff is going down at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:The deal is this: I decided to stop being sad that someone's Lost Girl/Hogwarts cross-over was never going to be updated. I'm taking matters into my own hands. I'm not a writer. What the hell am I doing?**

**The first 4 chapters were written in the present tense. Subsequent chapters are written in the past tense to ease the flow. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 1

The ceiling in the dining hall matched Bo's mood: dark. It's looked like that since Dumbledore left. Sometimes Bo can even feel droplets of icy rain falling on her. That's when she knows Umbridge must be up to her worst. Their enchanted sky tearing-up is the least of her worries since He came back. Looking up, Bo decides that if she lets sad magic get her more depressed than she already is, she wouldn't make it long. What a mess…

The clanking of silverware and loud chewing could only mean one thing. Still facing up, Bo greets her friend. "Hey, Kenzi."

"Hey bestie. Stop looking up already! Last time you got one of those magic raindrops in your eye, you couldn't stop listening to that sad music for hours."

Bo grabs a muffin and gives an extended stink-eye to Kenzi. "Hey, there were other things going on at the time too. No lemon in the wounds today. Okay, friend?"

They both know that enchanted rain wasn't the only reason Bo locked herself in her dorm and listened to Florence and the Machine for hours. It's been 3 weeks sine Lauren dumped Bo for Hermione. Bo had a feeling that Hermione was just trying to make Ron jealous by dating Lauren. When Hermione and Ron left, Bo knew immediately that the wizards were sure to hook up while on their mission looking for horcruxes. Still, it hurt thinking about Lauren being with Hermione even if it was temporary.

"I know what you're doing, Bo! Stop thinking about that Beech!" Kenzi yells with food in her mouth.

Bo, now smiling at her best friend, laughs. "Okay, okay."

"No laughing while I'm scolding you, Bo!" Kenzi said, her eyes now narrowed into slits.

Last week Professor McGonagall decided to teach Kenzi a lesson on proper language by casting a spell that forbids Kenzi to curse for fear of a piercing headaches…indefinitely. It has been some of the best comic relief Bo has had in a while. Watching her bestie make up tame versions of curse words is actually great fun.

"I'm sorry, Kenz. Really!" Bo couldn't keep a straight face though.

"Frack. Frack. Frack." Kenzi mumbles to herself.

"Thank god for sci-fi shows, right? Otherwise you'd have to make up all of your own cuss words." Bo said, now trying to cheer her friend.

"Yeah, yeah. Listen, did you check your coin?" Kenzi said, lowering her voice to a whisper.

"Yep, something to look forward to after Quiddich practice." Bo's voice is solemn now as she thinks of what she knows will happen. Dumbledore's Army couldn't shake off the sad today like it usually does.

Since Tamsin joined the Slytherin team, Gryffindor hasn't won a single match. She casts doubt on everyone in her way. Professor McGonagall tried to do something, but Umbridge wouldn't hear any of it. There isn't much fun to it anymore, but the games and practice are mandatory, and even worse; Bo realized that she enjoys the taunting from the Valkyrie. She doesn't dare mention it to Kenzi or Dyson except once when Bo asked if they knew of Valkyries having more powers than just casting doubt. They both gave her a funny look and thankfully changed subjects.

Bo, wondering to her self if she is more into S&M than she had previously thought, doesn't notice Dyson walking up. She hears a "Hi Kenzi" and looks up. He has that puppy-wolf face again. After her breakup with Lauren, Dyson has had an extra bounce to his step; it's very annoying.

"Hey, Dyson." Bo said, gathering her books

"Off so soon." Dyson, now looking disappointed, sits down anyway.

"Gotta get to practice. See you guys tonight."

"Bye Bo. Don't take any of that Valkyrie's boo shee, alright?"

"I'll do my best." What Bo was really trying to do was not laugh as she walks away. 'Boo shee' must be Kenzi's new 'bullshit' replacement since yesterday she discovered (the hard way) that BS still counts as a curse word.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh H—E—DOUBLE HOCKEY STICKS! Come on!"

Bo could hear Kenzi's frustrated yelling from the Gryffindor common room. "What's her damage?"

Dyson looks up chuckling. "She has been trying to bribe a house elf to get her butter beer for the last twenty minutes. I guess it's not going so well."

"I could use some butter beer. Gawd, I miss going to Hogsmead." Bo's tone is weary.

"What's going on, Bo?"

Dyson 's voice is almost too sincere for Bo. She could tell him that the Slytherin team wouldn't let Gryffindor use the field, so instead they ran laps. What she couldn't tell Dyson is that she inadvertently sought out the Valkyrie and regretted it immediately. When the blonde caught Bo staring, she gave a devilishly sexy grin which instantaneously sent jolts through Bo. She could not hide the blue glow of her eyes that flashed, resulting in the Valkyrie's grin becoming even more taunting.

"Just a long practice. Kenzi needs to get her ass down here so we can get to the meeting." With an exasperated sigh, Bo lets her head fall back on the couch.

"Yeah. I'll go get her. " Dyson looks at Bo, but she is staring off into the distance. He sees her eyes flash blue for a second.

Upstairs, Dyson sees a frustrated Kenzi sitting on her bed staring at a very lovely chocolate truffle in her hands. "Um, problems Kenz?"

"Problems? Problems? I work my as- er butt off and all I get is a butter beer truffle?! All of my charms are going to waste!"

Dyson sits down and puts his arm around her shoulders. "Why don't you talk to Hale for that? He has more connections than anyone we know."

"That guy! Ugh. He is so rich and pompous and-" Kenzi furrows her brow. "Oh yeah, the wheels are finally spinning now! Thanks teen-wolf!"

"You are most welcome. And what did I tell you about calling me teen-wolf?" He shakes her again. Fighting the jealousy that sprouted since seeing Bo's eyes shift, Dyson pauses before bringing the subject of Bo up. "Have you noticed that Bo is a little edgy?"

"You mean girl needs to feed? Yeah. Duh, Dyson. She needs a date stat, or some random person is gonna get majorly chi-sucked, which will be followed by the stalking, the marriage proposals, and chocolates. We don't need more chocolate, Dyson. We need butter beer! These hormonal wizards just don't get it."

Dyson rolls his eyes. "I totally agree. Let's get going, Kenz. Bo's waiting downstairs." Dyson is now pulling on Kenzi to speed up their exit.

"Okay, my steady, constant, always there for me Wolf _Man_. Notice I didn't say teen?" Kenzi begins to nuzzle him.

"Alright, alright. What exactly do you need?"

"To copy your potions homework later? Pretty please?" Kenzi follows up with batted eyelashes for the finishing touch.

"Of course. You only ask every week."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank the fucking, fucking, fucking, fucking, fucking GOD!" Kenzi bellows with her arms stretched out. Kenzi realized last week that when she's in the Room of Requirement, McGonagall's spell stops. "Shit, fuck, shit, fuck, bullshit, fuck, shit! Take that!" She karate kicks the air and twirls around.

"Almost ready Kenzi?" Neville Longbottom is understanding, but also wants to get started. There's a lot to discuss.

"Fuck- yeah Neville! Almost there buddy." Kenzi pumps her fists in the air while she starts listing every dirty word (in English and Russian) she can think of. She loves this room.

Bo would have laughed at Kenzi, except she is eavesdropping on Lauren. Lauren is explaining to an enthusiastic first year about the projects her and Hermione had worked on. Bah.

"Heartbreak Hotel sucks doesn't it?"

Bo turns around and sees Hale. "Yeah. I'm ready to check out of this dump. Isn't there a siren song that can cure it? "

"If only. I'd make bank!"

"Always the sensitive one, huh?" Bo lightly punches Hale in the shoulder.

"I'm just playing. I'm sorry….You still holding a torch for Lauren?"

"Honestly, I don't know what torch I'm holding these days." It is the truth she realizes as she replays in her mind the run in with Tamsin.

Before Hale could question Bo on her meaning, Neville called the meeting to order. He always starts with the latest news from Potterwatch, the underground radio broadcast. Bo feels her chest constrict when he lists those recently killed. It always hurts, every time.

Next was local Hogwarts news. Neville collects intel from portraits and ghosts to discuss. The information is then used to figure out which new sub-committees need to be formed.

"Nearly-Headless Nick has done recon over in Slytherin for us. Nick noted Tamsin, the newly transferred Valkyrie, as being suspicious. He mentions her speaking of a "Boss" and a few references of a him "watching them." Bo, Kenzi, and Dyson, you're on this one. "

Dyson and Kenzi nod to one another. When Dyson glances at Bo, she looks like someone put an Immobulus spell on her.

Kenzi notices it too. "Why does Bo look like someone caught her with a hand in a cookie jar?"

"I don't know," he whispers back. "Maybe Tamsin is giving her a hard time at practice and this assignment makes her nervous."

Neville goes through the rest of the agenda before dismissing them to practice defense skills. He is quick to race towards Bo.

Kenzi laughs when she sees Bo stiffen and says in her ear, "incoming, incoming."

"Thanks for the support, friend." Bo pushes Kenzi while giving Neville a polite smile.

"Do you want to buddy up for practice?" Neville looks too happy.

Neville, I will totally practice with you. I also want to remind you that when I um, got chi from you last week, that it was an emergency situation. Please stop sending chocolate frogs."

Neville looks down. "Okay, Bo. But if you are ever in an emergency again, I am always-"

"Thanks, Neville. I got it figured out. Lets just practice. Alright?" Bo shifts into a defense position and tries to smile. She wishes she did have it figured out.


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N: Thanks for all the encouragement ya'll! And thanks for not busting on me for getting the Harry Potter chronology wrong. Umbridge is long gone by the time this takes place. But damn it, I secretly enjoy that evil, cat -crazy villain. She's not a "big bad," but she's a great "medium bad." I don't know where this story is going, but I do it anyway to make myself laugh. I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

Things were finally looking up: Kenzi came up with a plan to get detention with a couple of Tamsin's cronies to keep an eye on them, and Hale gave Bo something to cheer her up: the password for the prefect bathroom. Bo knew it would be great to witness some masterful Kenzi hijinks, but a luxurious bath won out.

As soon as Bo sees the kaleidoscope-like stained glass and the steamy water, she knew Hale's idea was perfect. She undresses, slips into the tub, and closes her eyes. After a few minutes, she opens her eyes and smiles at the mermaid portrait. The mermaid winks at her and looks over Bo's head. Confused, Bo turns around to see the unclothed Valkyrie walking towards the tub. Bo turns her head quickly, but not quick enough...

"Ever hear the song "Pale Blue Eyes?" Tamsin slips into the tub across from Bo.

"No. Sounds like an oldies song." Bo tries to keep her voice sarcastic, when all she wants to do is rush at the blonde.

"You're right. I am a bit older than your 18 years."

Tamsin reaches up to grab a luffa.

When Bo sees her body again, the familiar jolt rushes through her. "Then what's an old fogey like you doing at a school?"

"Let's just say they don't give out wizard GEDs in Valhalla. There are some things I wanted to learn." Tamsin stands up and starts scrubbing her shoulders. "Can't tell how old I am, can you?"

"No. How many times have you gone to Valhalla?" Bo decides to stare at the mermaid instead. She smiles back at Bo, obviously enjoying this exchange.

"I'm impressed you even know what Valhalla is, baby fae. One point for the succubus."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Just once. It was long enough."

"What in the hell are you doing here, Tamsin?"

The blonde wades closer to Bo and sits beside her. "Taking a bath."

Stunned by the Valkyrie's proximity, Bo stiffens.

Tamsin ignores Bo's discomfort, and starts washing her hair. "I've gotten permission to do an 'independent study', so to speak."

That explains why Bo has never seen Tamsin in any classes. This makes the Valkyrie even more suspicious. Did she get special permission from Umbridge, from You Know Who? Bo knows she should be doing better recon, but her inner succubus has it's own agenda. It's taking all of Bo's energy to ignore how magnetized she is to the blonde.

"Deep thoughts, succubus?"

Her voice rising in frustration, Bo responds, "My name is Bo."

Tamsin meets Bo's eyes with an intense glare. "I know your name and I know what you want, Bo Dennis. The real question is: are you ready for what _you _want and what's coming?" Tamsin gets up and grazes Bo's body as she passes her.

Bo's body feels like it's on fire. Stunned once again by the Valkyrie, she watches Tamsin walk up the tub steps.

"See ya, Blue Eyes."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I started this story in present tense because I'm not a writer and I didn't know how weird it would sound. The following chapters are written in the past tense. I hope it's not too jarring to change it up. I'm hoping it will flow better. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Kenzi didn't really have a plan. She rose up, threw her chair down and yelled, "This is total boo shee and you know it!"

"Excuse me?" The affronted girl said, dumfounded.

"What, did you bleach your hair with stupid or something?"

"I don't bleach my hair. I'm Norwegian, you crazy bitch!"

"Right, you watched Lord of the Rings one too many times and wanted to be an elf, didn't you?"

That did the trick. By the time Professor Flitwick came over to see what the disruption was, Kenzi, the girl, and her friend were already rolling around on the floor.

* * *

It's not common to leave a bath and need a cold shower, but Bo was extremely agitated and aroused. The succubus knew that if she didn't do something about it soon, it was going be another emergency situation. She pictured her trunk full of chocolates, candies, and various other gifts, and shook her head.

When Dyson found Bo, she was out on the field running laps. Except no matter how many laps she ran, each flashback of Tamsin in the bath would send her right back to where she started.

"What color are my eyes, Dyson?" Bo asked, bent with her hands on her knees.

"What?" He responded, taken aback.

Bo was beyond frustrated. "WHAT COLOR ARE MY EYES, DYSON?" She said in a loud pant.

"Their blue, Bo. " He didn't mean for his words to sound as sad as they did.

"God Dammit."

"Listen, Bo—"

"No Dyson. Don't start this again. We can't go back." She pushed herself up. "I'll figure it out." Bo squeezed his shoulder. "I'll see you at Kenzi's detention de-brief."

Bo ran towards the greenhouses. It wasn't the right solution, but it wasn't the worst.

* * *

When Neville saw Bo coming, he almost dropped his flowerpot.

"Hi, Neville. I have a proposition for you. Could you help me out?" Bo tried to ignore how big his smile was.

"Sure, Bo."

Bo took a deep breath. "Wait till you know what I'm asking, Neville. So…" Bo paused, in her search for the right words, "I need some chi, but I'm kind of in heartbreak hotel. I don't want to kiss. I really just need a buddy who can….um, give me some help."

Neville's face turned immediately sympathetic. "I understand. Go for it, Bo. I've always appreciated all that you've done for the DA."

"Charming a few Slytherin ruffians is nothing compared to all your hard work." Bo meant what she said. Neville worked tirelessly.

"Thanks for the compliment." He nervously tapped his hands on his thighs. "Alright. So, you want to make a go of it then?"

Bo, touched by his genuine kindness, responded, "Yes. Thank you." She stepped up next to him and smiled. "Here it goes."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry this is so short. For the following chapters I actually have to think about what I'm writing before I start so the plot makes sense. :) **

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was empty, so the gang met there to debrief. Bo was dreading giving her update, but at least she felt more stable.

"First of all, those Scandinavian girls are beeches for breaking two of my nails. Secondly, something is definitely up." Kenzi said as she shook her nail file at her two friends. "I heard them talk about someone coming that they didn't know how to prepare for. They seemed nervous about fu—dging it up."

"Did they mention Tamsin?" Bo asked, trying to keep her cool.

"They did mention a 'she' who wasn't cutting them any slack, but they still had a crush on her. Anyway, to me it seems like Tamsin is in charge, but they are all working for someone else who's gonna cut a beech if they can't deal with this mystery visitor. Any intel from your end, dudes?"

Leaving the embarrassing details out, Bo reluctantly told them about the prefect bath run in.

"Wow! She's like—old!" Kenzi said, clearly surprised.

"Well, she's our age." Bo realized her tone sounded defensive and added, "plus a lifetime, I guess."

"Wait a sec." Kenzi furrowed her brow and stared at Bo. "Did she coug out on you, Bo?"

"No! Nothing happened." Bo felt her cheeks starting to burn.

Kenzi continued to stare at Bo. After a few seconds, she opened her mouth wide in realization. "You wanted her to! I can see it in your eyes! Cheese and rice, Bo, you are crushing on an evil, femme fatale cougar!"

"Shut up, Kenzi. I'm not crushing on her. I'm a succubus. My succubus side wants action all the time, but I don't. Get it?" Bo hoped that was convincing enough for Kenzi. It was also the line she told herself when she thought of the Valkyrie.

"Can we get back to business, please?" Dyson had stayed silent up until now. "So, now we know that Tamsin isn't really a student, it's likely that her two aides are also planted. They are definitely a threat. We have to find out who's coming. It could have to do with You Know Who."

"What _doesn't_ have to do with Him these days?" Kenzi said in a tired voice.

They all looked at each other and felt that intuitive truth. The simplest explanation is usually the correct one.

Bo sighed and rubbed her temples. "Fuck."

It was Kenzi who vocalized what they were all thinking. "Tamsin is working for Voldemort." She felt bad for Bo. She felt bad for everyone. "Someone get Hale. We need butter beer."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm traveling the rest of the week. Because I won't be able to update until I get back, I thought I'd give ya'll something a little exciting today (albeit short as usual). Now I might have to change the story's rating to M. ;) Thanks again for the encouragement!**

* * *

"Neville, are you sure this a good idea? It's hard for Bo to turn back after these things start. If you get my meaning." Kenzi glanced at Bo, who had a far away look in her eyes.

"We have to know what is happening with the three Valkyries, and Tamsin is their leader. Bo, start visiting the prefect bathroom. If you don't see her today or tomorrow, we'll go with plan B."

"What's plan B?" Dyson asked, his jaw still clenched at the idea of plan A.

"If we can't get the leader, Bo can charm the other two. They probably don't know as much, but they will know enough."

Dyson tried to keep his voice calm. "Neville, you know that Valkyries cast doubt and are extremely dangerous. We don't even know if Bo is strong enough to charm Tamsin. She shouldn't do this alone."

It's okay, Dyson. I got this." Bo responded. Even though she didn't know if she could do it, it didn't matter. She knew had to try because she was their best hope.

Kenzi took Bo's hand in hers. It didn't take a genius to see that just the idea of contact with the Valkyrie had Bo brimming with sexual energy. "Jeez, Bo. Keep this up and we'll have to get you brown contact lenses."

* * *

Bo took a deep breath, and said the prefect password. She had anticipated a long, hot bath to relax her before seeing Tamsin. What she saw instead was the blonde reclining on a towel. In the warm light of the stained glass, Bo could see Tamsin's hair and body covered in a wet sheen. The sight sent a strong contraction, then expansion of energy through Bo that released itself in almost a pant.

Without words, Tamsin raised herself up on her elbows and smirked.

Not taking her eyes off the blonde, Bo approached the Valkyrie to sit at her feet.

Tamsin wiggles her toes. "Time for my food rub, Succubus?"

"Yes, in fact it is." Bo responded, smiling.

Bo grazed a finger along the arch of the blonde's foot and began to send waves of energy. She could see Tamsin's eyelids lowering in pleasure. After a few moments, the Valkyrie started to press with her body in unison with the energy pulses. Bo increased the flow and leaned over Tamsin's chest to make eye contact.

Her lips inches from the blonde, she asked, "What's happening with Voldemort?"

"That asshole?" Tamsin chuckled and started to twirl the locks of Bo's hair that fell over her.

Bo tried to ignore the blonde's touch. Already, with each passing second Bo was getting closer and closer to falling over the edge. She cranked up the pulse and said in an unintentionally husky voice, "What's your plan, Valkyrie?"

"To get fucked so hard that the whole fucking world disappears."


	8. Chapter 8

Bo's whole body shuttered at the Valkyrie's words. She struggled to keep her thoughts logical. "You can't make the world disappear, Tamsin. Volde-"

"You wanna make a bet?" The blonde grabbed Bo's head and pushed her lips hard into Bo's mouth.

Right when Bo finally gave in and started to kiss back, the Valkyrie pulled away and jumped onto her feet.

"I thought that—" Bo was breathing hard. She had never tasted anything like that before.

"You thought it was going to be you? You thought I was going to let you fuck me and then spill my soul to you because of a little succubus charm?"

Tamsin slipped on her pants and kneeled a hair's breadth distance from Bo.

Waving a hand over her toned, half-naked body, Tamsin said, "Listen baby fae, you don't have the chops for this."

Bo just stared in silence. She felt as if something scooped her insides out and left nothing coherent behind.

Impatient seeming, Tamsin rolled her eyes, and grabbed her shirt from the floor. "I'm not sure what story you and your scoobies have told yourselves, but Voldemort is just one of the troubles coming. Keep your wits about you, super senior, and maybe you'll survive all of this." Tamsin scrunched her face in a fake smile before she made her way out the door.

Left alone, soaking in embarrassment and an urging that had never felt so strong, Bo looked up to the mermaid and said pathetically, "She called me a Super Senior."

The mermaid gave a compassionate look at the defeated succubus, and then settled back as if to save Bo some embarrassment. Bo stripped and got into the tub. She knew if she left right then, she wouldn't be able to stop herself from pouncing on the first person she saw.

* * *

"Mascara Totalus Lividus" Kenzi said while she pressed her wand towards the corner of her eye. She saw in the mirror that she looked like someone gave her a black eye. "Shiiii-take mushrooms! This is boo shee!"

"It's Mascara Totalus Lividus." Her goth- fashioned companion responded.

"Errr…That's what I said! I hate all of this subtlety in spell casting. " Kenzi gave him her best puppy face. "Fix me again?"

"Of course, love." He tapped his wand at her face, and it returned to normal. "Let's give it another go. Try to annunciate the "v" in Lividus."

"I'll annunciate you, Vex. Don't go all Hermione on me. "

"I'm just trying to help, Ken—"

"Hey, guys." Bo walked in with downcast eyes.

Vex and Kenzi turn to see Bo. Kenzi looked at her best friend and could tell things did not go as planned.

Noticing Bo's damp appearance, Vex said with a wink, "Troubles at the bathhouse?"

* * *

**A/N: Don't hate me nixing the action. All good things come to those who wait. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

On mail day, it didn't matter that the sky was grey and that everything was mostly wrong in the world. Seeing all the owls skimming the air as if on waves gave Bo a warm feeling: today she was expecting a package.

While she waited, she glanced around. She always knew to expect some students getting bad news of a recent family loss. But today it seemed that all was as well as it could be so far in the dining hall.

Kenzi was absently flipping the pages of her newly delivered John Fluevog catalog. "Do you think its bad form to order shoes when the end of the world is nigh? I mean should I save up to build a compound or something?"

"Dude, a compound won't save us from what's coming. Might as well look nice."

Kenzi squealed while hugging Bo. Looking up, she said, "God, that is why I love her like no one else!"

Bo rolls her eyes. "Right, last time I was behind two pairs of shoes on your top five best friend list."

"Well, I was cranky that day because of circumstances. You—"

"—Started spending all my time with Lauren. I know, I know. Well, that's caput now."

Lowering her voice and leaning in, Kenzi said, "Speaking of caput, let's get back to the end is nigh business. What is up with what Tamsin said before she disappeared?"

Bo had racked her brain all week (with what time she could fit in between all the untimely naked Tamsin flashbacks) and couldn't figure it out. She looked at Kenzi to respond and knew her eyes were already blue.

Kenzi shook her head back and forth. "Cheese and rice, Bo! You gotta get over this succubus puberty problem. It's like a constant every time I say the T word."

"I'm working on it, Kenzi. Cut me some slack." Bo had started tapping her fingers. Where was that package?

"Working on it? Come on, Bo. Working on it _with_ Neville doesn't count. That is not going to cut it." Kenzi grabbed Bo's shoulder. "Listen, I've always been in support of the powers of your almighty wondersnatch, but at this point your v-jay jay needs some serious maintenance if we are gonna get through this!"

"It's not a car, Kenzi! You know that I—"

At that moment, a package fell in front of Bo. Kenzi's eyes widened. She grabbed it quickly to unwrap it before Bo could even move. "What'd you get?"

"Nothing. Just some music."

But Kenzi recognized that downwards, sideways glance. "Huh…right."

"Can I have my cd, please?" Bo extended her hand out, waiting.

"Best of The Velvet Underground? Hmmm…Hip, but very old." Kenzi glanced at the song listing and saw that the first song was "Pale Blue Eyes." She handed the cd over. "Well, if we don't fix your problem, that first track will be your new theme song."

Bo looked at the track listing. She could feel a flush curling up from her neck at the passing memory of Tamsin mentioning the song. Grabbing the rest of her things, she got up. "See ya later, Kenz."

"See ya." Flipping pages again, Kenzi feigned interest in her shoe catalog. Really she was wondering if there was any chance of this ending well. She knew probably not.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

The lyrics of the Tamsin's song were always with her.

_...Linger on your pale blue eyes  
Thought of you as my mountain top  
Thought of you as my peak  
Thought of you as everything  
I've had, but couldn't keep..._

_...Linger on your pale blue eyes _  
_If I could make the world as pure _  
_And strange as what I see _  
_I'd put you in a mirror _  
_I'd put in front of me..._

Bo knew she was being super over-analytical and emo, but she didn't want to stop listening to it. Suddenly, she felt one side of her headphones being lifted.

"Earth to Bo-bot! Earth to Bo-bot!"

Bo batted Kenzi off, offended. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Come on, Bo. It's like you're sleeping with your eyes open and only creepy, sleepy robots do that."

Bo knew that she had no defense against Kenzi. Her best friend could see right through her. It didn't stop her from trying though. "That is _such _an exaggeration. What's wrong with some chill music time?"

"Bo, you are as glazed over as a day-old doughnut. Hit the shower, wake yourself up, and meet Dyson and me downstairs in an hour."

"For what?"

"I'm about to invent plan C and I need you in prime shape."

Since Tamsin's cronies disappeared along with her, plan B was a bust. Bo knew that Kenzi was right. It was time to re-group.

"Ok, ok." Bo lifted herself up slowly. Noticing her back tension, she realized that maybe she was being a bit stagnant.

"Oh, and could you maybe find some chi, like soonish? The last thing plan C needs is a volcano succu-moment?" Kenzi said, pointedly.

Getting aggravated now, Bo narrowed her eyes at her friend. "I'm not going to erupt and I'm not a robot or a freakin' doughnut. Give me some analogy-free peace for a bit, ok?"

Kenzi put her arm around Bo and leaned in for a nuzzle. "Sure thing, sweet cheeks. I'll lay off the tough love." She released Bo and pushed her out the door. "Go clean up."

* * *

The steam rose up around Bo. Wanting relief, she kept rubbing her shoulders, but it made no impression on her tension. She hoped Kenzi's new plan had some merit. Bo hated disappointing Neville and the DA. What a shitty week.

Just when she was starting to feel relaxed, Bo heard the door open. Even with her eyes closed, Bo knew it was Tamsin by the way the air shifted. Tamsin had laid anchor on Bo with an invisible line, taut with an immense energy Bo had never experienced before.

With every each piece of Tamsin's clothing that hit the floor, Bo could feel her nervousness and desire rise. Maybe Kenzi was right about the volcano thing….

* * *

**A/N: I know the story is a bit slow-moving. I haven't built up much writing stamina. I hope it's still enjoyable. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I was inspired. ;)**

* * *

Last week's humiliating flop of her succubus skills put doubt in Bo's mind and had her dreading and waiting for this moment. But it wasn't close to what she expected. Tamsin looked like someone had put her through the ringer. She had a long yellow-purple bruise on her torso that curled down to the side of her left hip and a scabbed gash across one cheek.

Tamsin acknowledged Bo's concerned stare with a light smirk and said "Don't worry Succubus, I heal fast. You should have seen the other guy." The Valkyrie lowered herself into the water slowly, and released a long sigh.

"What happened to you, Tamsin? Where have you been?" Bo didn't want to care, but she did.

Tamsin raised her arms and stretched them out to her sides. "Miss me much?"

Bo could see the top of Tamsin's breasts rise out from the water and it stirred her already growing hunger.

As if reading her mind and deciding to drive Bo's hunger to an even more excruciating level, Tamsin raised herself up and started lathering her body with a sponge. Making eye contact with Bo, she said with her signature devilish grin, "Have you never seen someone wash-up before, baby fae? You're acting like this is succubus Christmas?"

Bo quickly turned her eyes away. This was a major fail and a colossal embarrassment. Telling herself that she could not just race out of the room, she picked up a sponge to started to wash her own body. She was wringing out her hair, when she unexpectedly sensed the Valkyrie's presence behind her. Then she felt a solitary finger pressed against her spine between her shoulder blades. From its point, a wave of heat expanded throughout Bo.

"Don't turn around." The Valkyrie stated in a low, firm voice.

Bo dropped her arms and turned her head to the side, but kept her figure straight and steady as an arrow.

"That's a good Succubus. I'm glad this school has taught you to follow directions." In a slow movement, Tamsin grazed her finger down Bo's spine causing a gasp to rise out of Bo's lungs. Bo almost turned around, but when Tamsin felt Bo shift her weight, she simply said, "No," and continued her unhurried gliding across Bo's wet skin.

When she reached the base of Bo's back, one finger turned into a palm that gripped Bo's hip for what felt like an achingly long time, before moving towards her pelvis. Bo couldn't control herself; she made a move to turn around in search of the Valkyrie's mouth. Tamsin quickly restrained Bo's arm behind her waist and said calmly next to her ear, "No."

When Bo finally relaxed her body, Tamsin put Bo's arms back down and placed her palm on the inside of Bo's thigh. "When you don't follow directions, you have to wait longer." Tamsin slowly massaged Bo's inner thigh. When the blonde started to lightly rub the hair towards Bo's center, deliberately not touching Bo's core, the Succubus could not restrain a frustrated groan.

"I see you've learned your lesson." Tamsin said slyly. She then pressed a finger from the top of Bo's clit downwards to find the slick wetness she knew would be gathering there.

Bo pushed backwards to get closer to the Valkyrie. She put her hands on the sides of Tamsin's thighs. That act was allowed, but when Bo pressed her cheek against the blonde's in search of her mouth again, Tamsin froze. "No kissing." But this time when Tamsin spoke, Bo could tell by the subtle pant in her voice that the blonde was affected. Bo nodded in agreement anyway, and Tamsin continued stroking her clit causing Bo to breathe deep and fast.

Then surprisingly, Bo could have sworn she felt the Valkyrie rub her cheek against her own in the slightest gesture of tenderness. It instantly filled Bo's chest with emotion, and she impulsively started sending waves of energy into Tamsin's thighs. Bo waited for Tamsin to throw her off, but she didn't. Instead the blonde pressed her lips against Bo's neck and bit into it, letting out a suppressed rasp as she orgasmed. It sent Bo into a consuming peak unlike any other she's had.

Afterwards, Bo had anticipated a shift in Tamsin's mood. When she turned to embrace the blonde, the Valkyrie quickly released Bo and stepped out of the pool.

"Tamsin, what was that? Where are you going?" The thread between them now stung Bo, as she felt Tamsin's quick exit pulling on her chest.

"You ask too many questions, Succubus. Watch your back and maybe I'll see you later."

Utterly speechless, Bo turned around and sunk in to the water. She could hear Tamsin getting dressed. What Bo couldn't see was the concern and confusion on the Valkyrie's face as she walked out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

They were waiting in the Gryffindor common room, when Kenzi looked up and saw Bo coming.

"Oh Shtako—" Kenzi muttered under her breath.

"What does that mean? What's going on?" Dyson questioned, lowering his voice to match hers.

"Don't you watch tv, Dyson? Anyway, you gotta scram. NOW!"

Dyson looked shocked and a little angry at the dismissal. "What about plan C?"

"It's gotta wait. I'll check in with you later." Kenzi was staring off at Bo's approach like a scorned mother bear ready to take revenge.

Dyson finally got his wolf brain working, and looked back and forth between the two friends. "Fine, bye." He got up and walked out past Bo.

Bo was surprised to see him go. "What's that about?"

"Don't worry, bestie. Just sit down." Kenzi saw all the signs; eyes brimming with moisture, a hicky, and the general tell tale signs of a near-broken heart only a best friend would see.

Bo sat down and started rubbing her brow. Kenzi took a deep breath and put her hand on Bo's knee. "Tell me what that Beech did to you, and how in the heck did you fall for her so fast?"

So, Bo finally told her everything, starting from the very beginning. Kenzi sat and listened. She nodded a lot and gave supportive smiles, but internally she rotated a lot of "no, no, no" in her thoughts. This was not what she had in mind when she told Bo to find someone to date.

When Bo got to the end, she knew for herself that Tamsin wasn't working for Voldemort. "She told me to keep my wits about me and to watch my back. I think she is one of the good ones, Kenzi." Bo's voice sounded so sure of this.

Kenzi, still skeptical, said, "Bo, if she's so good, why would she be so careless with your feelings? I'm all for you dating a top, but a girl's gotta know when to top and when to be kind. It's basic respect."

"I don't know what is going on with her: all of those bruises after disappearing for a week. What was she and her crew doing?" Bo was seriously baffled and sad. She looked up towards her dorm.

"Ok, ok. Now, I know you are looking up there and waiting for me to stop talking so you can bust out that Florence Sad playlist to stare off into space for hours. _But_ I recommend staying away from those sad tunes for bit. Go for a run and eat some chocolate while I go talk to Hale."

"What does Hale have to do with this?"

"I have a plan D."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for reading and the friendly reviews! :)**

* * *

"So, can you get the Veritaserum or not?" Kenzi asked in a frustrated tone.

"I don't think you realize what it means to get this and use it, Kenzi. This is not like sneaking in some butter beer." Hale pinched the bridge of his nose while he shook his head in disbelief. "Tell me what you need it for."

"This is for the DA. It's for everyone. We need to know Tamsin's motives because plans A thru C were a bust."

"Do you even know if it will work on a Valkyrie?" Hale questioned, still mentally processing Kenzi's scheme.

"Tamsin seems a bit too clever, but I bet one her followers would be easier to dupe." A plan formed as her thoughts progressed. "We can get the wolf man to offer her a beverage while he fake macks on one of them. " Kenzi clapped her hands and smiled. "That's it, I'm a genius."

"Ok, genius. Where will all of this go down? All the Valkyries are in Slytherin. How will Dyson get to one of them?"

Kenzi knew he was right and started tapping her fingers in irritation. Then it struck her. "How about we use a Confundus Charm to get her alone and then give her the truth serum?"

"Now you're talking, you creepy genius." Hale reached his hand out for a high-five.

Kenzi smacked his hand and followed up with a mini dance. She looked at him and somehow saw Hale with new eyes. "We aren't a bad team, are we?"

"No, we aren't." Hale smiled at Kenzi and added, "I can be there if you want, just in case my siren skills are needed."

Something turned awkward for a second. Kenzi chose to ignore it.

"I'll let you know," she said before bolting under the pretense of sharing the fresh news with the gang.

* * *

They had to wait a whole week before Hale could get the Veritaserum. In the meantime, Bo avoided the prefect bathroom like the plague. Instead Kenzi and she practiced the Confundus Charm on each other, repeatedly making each other do silly, embarrassing things. It gave them dazed hangovers, but Bo didn't care. She was happy for any distraction that kept her from thinking about Tamsin.

When Hale and Dyson finally walked in the Gryffindor common room to tell them about the newly delivered serum, they saw the two girls in a laughing pile on the floor. It was a funny sight: Kenzi with underwear on her head and Bo with a bright red, arm tattoo. The tattoo, which appeared to be made with lipstick, said, "I heart Justin Bieber."

"Hello, Ladies. You look ready for espionage." Hale couldn't help but laugh when he said it.

Kenzi nodded her head enthusiastically in agreement, sending Bo into another fit of laughter.

Dyson rolled his eyes at what he was witnessing. Leaning in towards Hale, he said, "Could you spruce them up while I go get some coffee?"

"Sure thing, D-man." He turned and started to release a silent siren song that rippled the air around Bo and Kenzi. They immediately settled down into a relaxed stupor.

"That's some good shtako, Hale." Kenzi said, sluggishly wiping a trickle a drool off her lip.

Trying to hold herself up on her elbows, Bo chimed in, "Yeah, man."

Hale shook his head, pleasantly exasperated. It was a feeling he was getting all too familiar with in his new dealings with Kenzi. "Come on, guys. At least try to sit up."


	14. Chapter 14

Kenzi lifted her head and breathed in the coffee aroma. "Heaven. I smell Heaven. Give it to me!"

Bo raised her hand. "Me too. Me too."

Dyson sighed at their slurred speech. "I thought you were going to spruce them up, Hale?"

Offended, Hale replied, "These two just came back from the equivalent of a week stay at a Confundus Rainbow Gathering. I have kick ass skills, but I'm not a miracle worker."

"Shit." Dyson started to anxiously scratch his beard. "Do you think they'll be better in time for dinner? We have to catch the Valkyrie girl before she enters the dining hall. "

Hale looked at the girls. Bo was at least sitting up vertically, but with closed eyes. Her coffee cup was hooked on a finger, hanging empty. Kenzi, thankfully, was more alert. Of course, the notion that she thought it was time to continue working on Bo's lipstick tattoo didn't bode well. Hale wasn't feeling optimistic. "We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

It took a couple of hours, two siren songs, advil, and a pot of coffee to accomplish the task, but it got done: plan D was under way.

It was Hale's idea for Kenzi and Bo to take the girl to meet him and Dyson in the Room of Requirement. Dyson and Hale heard their arrival before seeing them.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, shit, shit, shit, shit, shi—"

"Focus, Kenzi!" Bo scolded.

"Right. Sorry." Kenzi sheepishly walked the girl to a chair next to Dyson. She then dropped a few drops of the serum in her mouth but didn't break the charm.

"You are very calm, Galadriel. You don't have to worry about anything." Kenzi stated in a motherly voice.

"Ok. That's not my name though."

Kenzi couldn't help but smile. "It is your name right now."

"Ok."

Bo, stepped up beside Kenzi and whispered, "You know, it's rude to make fun of someone who is kidnapped and charmed."

"Yeah well, this blond Valkyrie Elf-wannabe didn't break two of your nails or scuff your shoes, did she?"

"Are you serious? It was your idea to fight her. Now, let's get back to business." Bo quipped before returning her attention to the Valkyrie. She walked up and squatted in front of her chair. "Hi there. My friends and I need to ask you a few questions."

"Ok." The girl responded, looking innocently vacant.

It was unsettling for Bo to see her this way. She told herself it was necessary, took a deep breath and asked "Why are you and Tamsin at Hogwarts?"

"Because of Odin." She responded nonchalantly.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry this is so short. I have to go to the dentist. lol. I mean bah...**

* * *

Tamsin knew something was wrong when Aud said she saw Bo and Kenzi talking to Sanna. "Dammit." Tamsin growled. Aud flinched and pointed to the direction they went, but Tamsin already knew where they were. At least she knew where she would take Sanna.

The Valkyrie reluctantly walked up to the wall and paused. She knew what she had to do to get let in, but it felt like it would rip through her like a hot iron to do it. The blonde rested her forehead on the wall. The cool dampness of it relieved the already building heat in her body thinking of it, thinking of Bo.

* * *

"Okaaay…"Bo said to the charmed girl as she looked around to see if her friends were as equally confused as she was. Based on their squinting eyes and agape mouths, Bo knew she wasn't alone in her bewilderment. "What does Odin have to do with it?"

"Your father is one of Odin's sons."

Bo froze. Kenzi saw her friend struggling and walked up next to Bo. She put her hand in Bo's and smiled.

Bo squeezed her hand, grateful. Then a nervous frustration boiled up in her. "And what about my-father?"

"He's a demigod: an extremely unmanageable and unstable one. Odin assigned us to protect his interests."

"Why does Odin have an interest in me?"

The Valkyrie shook her head. "I don't know."

"Why is Tamsin such a bitch?" Kenzi interjected.

Bo rolled her eyes and Hale chuckled then quickly covered his mouth when he saw Bo glare at him.

The girl continued, "Tamsin didn't want the assignment, so Odin used his power to manipulate her. He let her see into Bo's heart. He thought it would make her want to protect Bo more. Instead it just made her even angrier. She still refused him."

"If she refused him, why is she here?" Bo asked, hopeful.

"He finally threatened to trap her in Valhalla if she didn't come to Hogwarts."

"So, whose side is she on?" Kenzi groaned in frustration.

"My own." A voice by the door replied.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading and all the sweet reviews! This chapter is shorter than the last one. eek...I don't have an excuse this time. I'm having a short chapter era I guess. Hope you still like it.**

* * *

They all turned towards Tamsin's voice. Dyson's eyes immediately yellowed as he released a growl. Everyone had wands drawn except Bo. She immediately yelled, "Stop! The room wouldn't let her enter if she wanted to hurt us."

Bo stared at the Valkyrie's slender form, baffled by her entrance. Tamsin was standing with her arms crossed. She looked unalarmed by the group's reaction to her.

"How did you get in here, Tamsin?" Bo asked, visibly puzzled.

"What can I say? This special room and I found some common ground." She walked closer and examined the sitting Valkyrie. "It seems that as much as this room likes you, it also likes Sanna." It was a lie. Sanna wasn't the reason the Room of Requirement allowed her entrance, but Tamsin banked on Bo feeling too guilty over the abduction to see that. "Stand up, Sanna. We're leaving."

Watching them, Bo felt insistent that the two Valkyries stay. "We need to talk, Tamsin—about Odin, about my father."

For a second, the pleading in Bo's voice reached Tamsin, which pissed her off immensely. "Nope. I don't talk to folks who kidnap my co-workers." She took Sanna's arm and walked her past the speechless group.

Bo watched them leave. "Shit," she said, sinking into the chair. The succubus covered her head and with her hands and released a guttural groan.

Kenzi could see that Tamsin leaving and the burden of this new information was pressing in on Bo. It hurt to witness it. Sanna dropped a serious bomb and Tamsin —Well, Tamsin's a bitch. If only it was as simple as the Valkyrie being evil, but this god business certainly added another level to their problems. Dammit, Fuck, Shit, Dammit. Kenzi put an arm around Bo's shoulders and took a deep breath. "Well, when you're up shit's creek with nothing but a turd for a paddle, what do you do?"

"Drink butter beer?" Hale answered tentatively, looking at the two girls.

Kenzi winked at Hale, giving him the go head while Bo quietly squeezed Kenzi close to her.

At dinner, they were all pretty drunk when everything turned black and an ear-piercing sound shattered all the windows.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I WENT ON A BENDER TO MAKE UP FOR ALL THE SHORT CHAPTERS. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

* * *

Bo was knocked to the ground. She could feel multiple stings from the pieces of glass that penetrated her skin. Nervous for her best friend, Bo yelled over the screams she heard coming from every direction. "Kenzi! Kenzi, where are you?"

"I'm here. I'm—ouch! here. Dyson? Hale?"

Bo didn't hear their answer because she was grabbed by a small set of hands. Then all she felt was the intense pressure of her sudden apparition. When she opened her eyes, she still couldn't see. Bo put her arms out to feel around and then flinched at the sound of a pop nearby. It was immediately afterwards she recognized Tamsin talking to someone with a very high voice.

"Thank you for getting us out." She heard the Valkyrie say in a genuinely grateful tone.

"It's a pleasure. Elsy will be returning now."

Bo heard another pop. "Why can't I see and where are we?"

"You are under a temporary curse. We are in a bolt-hole, safe for now."

"Okaaay—Well, who was that you were talking to?"

"That was a house elf I'm acquainted with." Tamsin answered matter-of fact.

"You have friends?" Bo asked. She couldn't see Tamsin's dirty look, but she felt the silence. "I was being earnest. I've never exactly seen you socialize except with your –er co-workers."

"There is a chair behind you. Find it and sit down." Tamsin firmly directed.

Bo turned with her arms out to seek the chair. When she found it and sat down, she realized that she had forgotten about Kenzi, Dyson, and Hale. "Where are my friends?"

"He only wants you. Your gang will be fine." Tamsin saw the worry on Bo's face, and reluctantly added, "Elsy will tell them your safe."

"I thought you didn't want to help me?" It came out brattier than Bo would have liked. It was hard to play tough with all that alcohol on an empty stomach. Not to mention the stinging. Bo couldn't see her wounds, but she knew they were there by the deep stings and wet clothing.

"I don't want to help Odin, but I'm also not going to let your psychopath father get more power than he already has." Tamsin responded flatly.

It was difficult for Bo to hear that the father she has never met is psychotic and that Tamsin wasn't doing any of this for her sake. This was what Kenzi would call a 'terrible, horrible, no-good, very-bad day.'

* * *

"Sit still. I'm going to check out your wounds."

Bo could tell that Tamsin was squatting in front of her. The Valkyrie started to examine and remove glass from different parts of her body. Bo's lack of sight heightened the sensations coming from Tamsin's touches. Each contact flooded jolts of energy through her.

"Dammit." Tamsin cursed.

"What? Is it bad?" Bo tried to feel around, but Tamsin blocked her arms.

"Stop. That will make it worse. "

Bo heard Tamsin rise up.

"Well, you're bleeding more than you should because of all that damn alcohol you drank. You reek of butter beer by the way," Tamsin said in an aggravated tone.

Slighted, but too drunk and sad make a witty retort, Bo sunk into her chair. After a few moments, she felt a hand grab hers, guiding her to stand up and start walking. Bo heard Tamsin take a breath.

"You know, I have seen such unbelievable things—but I had never seen inside someone's heart."

She sat Bo down on something soft and released her hand. Bo thought it must be a bed. This is weird.

The Valkyrie continued, "Do you know how fucking hard it was that Odin showed me that after all the death I've caused and witnessed?"

Tamsin paused, but Bo was too astounded by the intimacy of her words to respond.

The blonde sighed and whispered, as if talking to herself, "What a cruel thing to do; to show me something so good when all I have inside is war and death."

"That's not true, Tamsin. You—"

"Stop. Right now." Tamsin commanded in a low voice.

Then Bo felt Tamsin's hands start to pull off her shirt. The unexpected contact sent Bo's heart racing. After her shirt and bra were off, the Valkyrie moved on to her boots, one by one. Once Tamsin's hands touched her belt buckle, Bo couldn't help but gasp. Tamsin acted like she heard nothing and said quietly, "Lean back, Bo."

Bo followed the direction and tried to steady her breathing while the blonde removed her pants and underwear. Bo, lying there naked, wondered what Tamsin was going to do next. When she began to hear the Valkyrie removing her own clothes, Bo's already building hunger silently began to rage inside of her.

The bed dipped as Tamsin laid herself next to Bo. "Turn towards me, Bo."

Bo did as she was told. She was facing the Valkyrie but could only imagine what she looked like laying naked next to her.

"Bo, you may take my chi. You may touch my body. But you will _not_ kiss my mouth and you will stop when you are fully healed. Are you sober enough to follow my rules?"

"Yes," Bo groaned and wasted no time pulling the Valkyrie closer to take her essence. It was the loveliest chi Bo had ever tasted. She began lightly kissing the blonde's cheek. Bo couldn't believe how caught up in the Valkyrie she was, marveling at the taste of her skin and life-force. She moved slowly towards her jaw and neck. All Bo wanted to do is kiss her lips and tell Tamsin that she knew from the Valkyrie's chi that she was more than just war and death. So in her mind, each time she kissed Tamsin she silently told her sweet words.

Halfway down Tamsin's neck, Bo's lips were lightly pressed against the Valkyrie's skin when she felt Tamsin freeze. Worried, she moved back up to Tamsin's face. Gliding her lips against the blonde's cheek, Bo felt moisture at the touch. "Tamsin?"

"Don't talk and don't be gentle," Tamsin panted as she pulled Bo's hand down.


	18. Chapter 18

When Bo opened her eyes, she could see herself alone under rumpled sheets smeared with blood. She closed them again, remembering last night; Tamsin pushing her body tight against hers, gasping in jagged breaths into her ear, and finally the Valkyrie's light trembling that followed her release. The thoughts sent Bo rapidly into a hunger.

She knew that her eyes turned blue. Bo was so tired of being embarrassed of it. So, she decided to act casual when she saw Tamsin walking towards her with two coffee cups.

The blonde, fully dressed, sat next to Bo and handed her a cup. "You look better today. You need a shower, but you look better."

Bo was surprised by Tamsin's friendly tone. "Uh, thanks. Thanks for the coffee and the—"

"The healing. Your welcome, but don't expect it to be on the regular." Tamsin got up and was standing in front of Bo. She didn't mention Bo's eyes, but she said, "I'm not going to be your mobile ER unit, Bo, but I can be on your—side."

Who body snatched the old Tamsin and replaced her with this one? "What gave you this change of heart?" Bo asked, feeling a little apprehensive about this new, sociable Tamsin.

"Well, I decided that this problem could be resolved faster with a team. The faster it's fixed, the faster I can go about my merry way."

"The faster you can leave?" Bo tried not to sound hurt.

"Basically." Tamsin said, now with her arms crossed.

"I guess I appreciate the sentiment, but we aren't a team if only one of us is making the rules, Tamsin. From now on you can't just make unilateral decisions like apparating me away from my friends."

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Ok, fine. I did save you by the way."

"Yeah, thanks. —Is there a shower I could use?" Bo needed to think.

"Down the hall. I put a towel and clothes out for you." Tamsin was already walking away.

* * *

"ELSY!"

"No, Miss Kenzi. Elsy can't!"

"ELSYYYYY! It's life or death. You gotta take me to Bo."

"It's life or death?" The house elf looked concerned now.

"Yes!" Kenzi bent down and squeezed the elf. "Life or death, for realz, Elsy."

* * *

Scrubbing her skin, Bo wished she could also scrub off the knowledge that Tamsin was deliberately trying to ignore and downplay their connection. What else can she do but play along? Tamsin is the only person that knows about her father and what they're really up against.

Once she was out of the shower, and changed, Bo returned to see Tamsin sitting in a chair reading. She had started to move towards her when she heard a pop.

"Ladies." Kenzi said coolly standing with a house elf.

"Elsy is very worried. Elsy has to go."

"Thanks Els—"

Pop.

"Well, can't blame a girl for being in a hurry. " Kenzi said, shrugging at the empty air. She turned to Bo. "Hello there. You left your wingman, Maverick," Kenzi reprimanded with her hands on her hips.

Bo ran up to her best friend and squeezed her tight.

"I love you too and I love breathing." Kenzi coughed out.

"Sorry. I'm just so happy to see you." It was truly a relief for Bo to lay eyes on Kenzi.

"I could only guess why." Kenzi said in a snarky voice, glancing at Tamsin.

Tamsin had watched their exchange with an achy feeling, but Kenzi could only see one thing: a colossal friend-napping Beech.

Kenzi addressed Tamsin in an infuriated yet controlled voice. "Hi Tamsin."

"Hi Kenzi." Tamsin replied without feeling.

Bo glanced back and forth between her best friend and Tamsin. Oh jeez, here we go…


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: On a whim, I made a fun and slightly emo mix of some of the music I've been listening to while I'm writing this fanfic. It's on the 8tracks website under fernland/writing-mix**

**Thanks so much for reading! It is much appreciated!**

* * *

Bo didn't like the tension filling the room. "Let me explain Kenzi."

"What, are you Tamsin's agent now? You do her explaining?" Kenzi waved her arms in frustration.

"I got this, Bo." Tamsin said, rising from her chair. "It would have been bad if Bo's father captured her, since he's a darkfae psychopath who may be in league with You Know Who. So, I took action. Any problems or questions about that, Kenzi?"

"Yes, both I'm sure —Just give me a second." Kenzi furrowed her brow. "What?"

"I thought so." Tamsin sat back down and waited for the news to sink in.

Kenzi stood for a few moments with her hand on her forehead before she groaned and begged for coffee. Tamsin got up and handed her a cup.

"Thanks—Um, do you have whiskey to go with it?"

Tamsin laughed. "I have whiskey and Bailey's. Tamsin motioned her over to the kitchen. "Come look at my collection."

Bo tilted her head, staring at two girls commiserating over their breakfast alcohol. What just happened?

* * *

After Kenzi was properly introduced to the alcohol shelf, Tamsin excused herself to shower.

"So, how bad is it Bo?" Kenzi asked between one of her sips.

"I love her awful, Kenzi."

Kenzi stared at her friend and took a large breath before responding. "We are really screwed, aren't we?"

Bo was so overwhelmed. "Are you talking about my father issues or my romantic issues?"

"What can I say, my dear? All we can do is keep on keeping on." Kenzi grabbed her best friend and pulled her close for a hug. "And keep drinking top shelf alcohol. Tamsin's got good taste."

"Good call," Bo said smiling.

"By the way, is there a place I can sleep? I need a nap and I'm not sleeping on that." Kenzi pointed to the bed.

"What? —Oh." Bo turned and saw the blood stains again from last night. Embarrassed, she said quickly, "I'll go look for clean sheets."

Kenzi stretched her arms. "Thanks. There was no rest until I found you. Now that I've got you, I want some shut eye."

Bo paused, overcome with such gratitude for Kenzi. In that moment, all that was wrong didn't matter.


	20. Chapter 20

"I can't kill my father, Tamsin." Bo knew this definitively.

"Then we'll just have to show him that he's not powerful enough to mess with you," Tamsin asserted with a smirk on her face.

"You sound so confident. I don't feel powerful enough and I can't bring this fight to Hogwarts. I'm already putting Kenzi at risk," She said, looking at her friend passed out on the bed.

Tamsin looked at Bo as she watched at Kenzi. "We'll figure it out, Bo. But we can't do that here. When Kenzi wakes up, we've got to move on."

"Alright, " Bo agreed, then stepped closer to the blonde. "Tamsin, about last night—"

"Bo, don't go there." Tamsin knew she couldn't keep the ache from reaching her eyes, so she looked down.

"I just wanted to say thank you again." Bo knew it was risky, but she put her hand on Tamsin's anyway.

When the Valkyrie looked up at Bo, it was like seeing into her heart all over again and it burned her chest. She gave an uncomfortable smile, and quietly replied, "Your welcome."

"Um…fake cough." And then Kenzi made it worse by actually fake coughing. "Sorry, that was awkward to wake up to. —So, what's the plan?"

Grateful for the interruption, Tamsin got straight to business. "The plan is we apparate close to a place I know of where we can stay for a night." Tamsin put her arms out. "Grab on."

* * *

Once they landed in a cobblestone alley, Tamsin wasted no time. She weaved them through other narrow streets for about twenty minutes and then abruptly stopped. "Something's wrong." She whispered.

"What's up, Tamsin?" Bo asked.

Tamsin had put her arm out to block any further movement. "The door should have appeared by now. It hasn't, which means that it's not safe for it to open."

Kenzi put the pieces together. "Which means we aren't safe."

"Exac—" Tamsin didn't finish her word because she was pushing Bo down. By the time they had reached the ground, Kenzi had her wand drawn and was trying to stupefy as many of the incoming underfae she could.

Tamsin rolled over to pull herself up off Bo. When she managed to get herself up, she immediately began to change form.

"Holy skeletor." Kenzi mumbled to herself as she watched the Valkyrie at work.

Tamsin had them on their knees, begging for mercy before they scuttled away.

When she turned around, Bo and Kenzi could see the blood on her shoulder.

Bo rushed to Tamsin, but the blonde raised her working arm up to stop Bo. "I'm fine. It's just a cut. We have to leave. "

Kenzi immediately grabbed on to the Valkyrie. "I'm ready."

Bo rolled her eyes at Kenzi.

"What? Did you see that skeletor move? I know where my bread is buttered. I'm riding the Tamsin wave. "

Tamsin scrunched her brow at Kenzi's half-insult half-compliment. Then impatient to leave, the Valkyrie raised her eyebrows at Bo.

"Well, I guess I'm riding too," Bo said as she reached for the blonde.


	21. Chapter 21

This time when they arrived at their new location, Bo felt nauseous. She hoped this was the last place they had to apparate to today. She looked around the wooded area. It was getting dark and Tamsin didn't look too good.

"Let's go," Tamsin said, leading them once again, this time on a dirt path that lead to a beautifully landscaped yard in the middle of the woods. Bo saw apple and plum trees with glowing lights strung along them.

"Where are we?" Bo asked, completely astounded by the property.

"Believe or not, I have a friend," Tamsin replied. "We're in Norway."

"Nor-what? Norway! Shtako, no wonder I feel like my insides got turned upside down," Kenzi said, rubbing her stomach. "That's a long way to apparate."

Bo noticed a shadow of someone approaching them. When the woman, who Bo thought must be in her early fifties, saw Tamsin, she opened her arms wide for an embrace.

"Let's get you inside," she said in an uneasy voice. "Who are your friends, Tamsin?"

"Acacia, this is Bo and Kenzi," Tamsin sputtered, obviously in more pain than when they first arrived.

They exchanged hellos, and followed Acacia inside. The door on the back porch led to a rustically decorated room with high ceilings. Across from them was a wall of windows that gave view to a large body of water in the distance.

Acacia walked Tamsin to the couch and left to get bandages. Bo sat with Tamsin, feeling bad about the attack. She was about to offer her chi when Acacia returned to patch the Valkyrie up and get the scoop on her friend's unexpected visit.

After hearing their story, Acacia didn't seem surprised at the trouble. "We've dealt with worse," she said smiling at Tamsin. She patted her knees and then raised herself up. "Come on, then", she said, gesturing to Bo and Kenzi. "I'll take you to where you'll be sleeping."

Acacia showed them their rooms and then headed to her own bed.

Bo said good night to Acacia and quickly returned to Tamsin in the living room.

* * *

"Let me help you, Tamsin," Bo pleaded for the third time. She was still feeling guilty that Tamsin took the knife wound instead of her. "It will heal so fast and we don't have to kiss for me to give you chi."

"Are you going to keep pushing this?" Tamsin complained.

"Yes," Bo admitted.

Tamsin was ready for it to stop. "Ok, fine," she grumbled.

Bo walked over to the couch Tamsin was sitting on and kneeled down in front of her. Being so close to the Valkyrie pushed Bo's hunger to the surface. She had to use immense self- control to lightly hover above Tamsin without touching her.

Tamsin also had to settle her own nerves from having Bo so close.

When Bo moved in to give her chi, they stared into each other's eyes in silence.

When it began, Tamsin felt a surge of vigor and then the new feeling of her wounds repairing themselves. She felt stronger. Underneath all of those sensations was the thread binding her to Bo and the familiar ache from looking into her brown eyes. A painful longing for goodness burned in the Valkyrie. Like a moth to a flame, she couldn't turn her eyes from the Succubus.

When Bo stopped sending chi to Tamsin, it was hard to remove herself from the blonde's gaze, especially since it almost seemed that their breaths had begun to match each other's.

"Wow, if that's what 'not kissing' looks like, I can't even imagine the sex," Kenzi said, fanning her face.

They both hadn't noticed Kenzi in the room until her words brought them out of their trance. Bo pushed herself off the couch, and wasn't surprised to watch Tamsin make a quick exit.

"Nice one, Kenzi! " Bo snapped.

"What? I'm just doing what I do," Kenzi proclaimed with extended arms.

Bo's hands moved to her hips. "And what's that exactly?" she asked, staring at her friend.

"I don't know—my thing. There isn't a name for it, but it's definitely mine and it's definitely unique."

"Unique is one word for it," Bo said sarcastically. "Come on, let's get some sleep."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Things are getting a little mellow-dramatic/wacky over here in AU land. I can't help myself. Thanks for the reviews and for reading! You make the internet a sweet place.**

* * *

Bo's room was more a screened-in porch with a bed than a real bedroom. Glimmers from the string lights fell into the room in a warm glow. Bo stared at the lit up trees, but all she saw was the expression on Tamsin's face from earlier. When she fell asleep, it was still what she saw.

Tamsin was pacing her room, frustrated at the listless energy she assumed came from receiving Bo's chi. It was unnerving to know that if she went into Bo's room, the Succubus would gladly help her expend it. The Valkyrie walked out of her room to the kitchen for a beer or something stronger.

* * *

Meanwhile: Kenzi was lightly snoring in the midst of a flying dream. She just realized that since she could fly without a broom, she didn't need magic school.

"Deuces, suckas!" she yelled as she flew away.

Clank. Clank. Bottle being opened.

One of Kenzi's eyes popped open, then the other.

* * *

"Sharing is caring, Tamsin," Kenzi half spoke, half yawned.

"Seriously, I'm not the only one that wants a drink at 3am?" Tamsin walked back to the fridge and grabbed a beer for Kenzi.

"During epic times, I have decidedly allowed myself to have more late night treats." She took the beer from Tamsin. " And basically you woke me up from an awesome flying dream, so I need a night-cap." Kenzi said, opening her bottle.

"To our needs," Tamsin replied, offering her bottle for a cheer.

"To our needs," Kenzi repeated as she tapped her bottle against Tamsin's. She took a swig and spontaneously decided to do a very Kenzi thing. "Soooo, what's up with you and Bo? Don't say 'nothing'. That 'nothing ship' has sailed, Tamsin."

"Shit, Kenzi. Don't rake me through the coals. Its 3am, can't we just drink our beers?"

"Um, no."

"So Bo and I have some chemistry. It's noth—." She saw Kenzi give a dirty look, and said, "It just is what it is."

"I've seen the way you look at Bo. I see you throwing yourself in front of flying knives for her. _And_, you've already knocked boots twice. What gives?"

Shit. Does Bo tell her everything? Tamsin could tell Kenzi was not going let her off the hook. The blonde took a long swig from her beer before speaking. "I'll sum it up for you, Kenzi: I'm a Valkyrie. I kill or send the dead home. There is no place for Bo in that life. I can want Bo all day long, but nothing's going to change who I am." It was a relief to finally share that, but it also made Tamsin feel more heart- sore.

"Tamsin, don't give me that 'haters gonna hate', 'Valkyries gonna Valk' boo shee," Kenzi demanded, pointing her beer at Tamsin.

"What in the hell did you just say, Kenzi?" Tamsin questioned with furrowed eyebrows.

"Fine. Let _me_ sum it up for _you_." She put her beer down so she could put both of her hands on top of Tamsin's shoulders.

Completely ignoring the stink eye it inspired, Kenzi continued, "Who _you_ are is who Bo wants. That's what love is. It doesn't ask for perfection. It just wants reciprocity." Kenzi reflected on what she just said, "Damn, I'm good, right?"

But Tamsin looked like a deer in headlights. It was too much to hear that Bo loved her and even worse to imagine that she could deserve that love.

"I can't Kenzi. I saw her heart and I can't be the one who ruins it. You don't get it."

"Oh please, this isn't Buffy and Angel. It's not like Bo would have to live in some old, dumpy hotel with you in eternal vampire darkness."

Puzzled, Tamsin couldn't help but laugh. "Again, what the hell are you saying?"

Kenzi grabbed Tamsin's shoulders tighter. "What I'm saying is Bo is strong enough to deal with the fact that you're a Valkyrie. You can have what you want! It doesn't matter that you hate your job. Just stop hating yourself, finish that fracking beer and walk yourself to Bo's room right now!"

* * *

**A/N: and here we go, folks!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Holy long chapter, angst (don't judge me, lol), and an exhausted whoa! Just so you know…**

* * *

Tamsin stood outside Bo's room. Her hands were sweating, so she wiped them on her jeans. She couldn't bring herself to open the door. Instead Tamsin just stared at the doorknob. She heard footsteps behind her.

"Really, Tamsin?" Kenzi quietly heckled. "And to think Bo told me you were a spectacular top. Take charge, woman."

"Stop fucking hazing me, Kenzi" Tamsin hissed under her breath, "or I'll bust out that skeletor move you like so much."

"That's my girl, all fire and brimstone!" Kenzi whispered excitedly. She did start moving away though, just in case.

It got quiet, but Tamsin sensed that Kenzi hadn't left yet. "Thin ice, Kenzi," she warned between gritted teeth.

"Ok, leaving now."

* * *

When Bo woke up, she knew it was time to figure out what do about all of her issues —after some coffee, of course.

Walking to the kitchen, Bo could see that Kenzi was already up. That's weird.

"Hi! So, tell me how good was it?" Kenzi asked with a huge smile.

"How good was what? Why are you winking at me?" Bo questioned, feeling slightly more grumpy then a second ago since nothing good actually happened.

Then before Kenzi could respond, the back door opened. Tamsin walked in wearing a tank top and shorts. She looked like she just ran ten miles.

"Good morning," She said, taking her shoes off at the door.

Kenzi crossed her arms, and threw eye daggers at Tamsin. "Oh, good marrow, Tamsin. Did you have a good run?"

"Um, yeah," Tamsin replied, stretching her legs.

"Great. Just great." Kenzi quietly poured a cup of coffee that she handed to Bo. She kept her eyes on Tamsin though.

"Okaaay." Tamsin knew it was time to exit. "I'm off to shower. I told Acacia we should all have a meeting today to talk about our next move."

Kenzi, continuing to stare at Tamsin, said, "Oh, our next mooove. Oh, like moving forward? Like doing what you know you should do by mooooving forward?"

Bo didn't know what was going on, but she did know Kenzi was angry. "Kenzi, why are you being weird and passive aggressive to Tamsin? Are you guys fighting?"

"No," They both hurriedly said in unison.

Tamsin walked out.

"What the f, Kenzi?"

"Well, Tamsin and I had a little heart to heart and—" Kenzi paused, considering if she was in the right to break Tamsin's confidence.

"—And what?" Bo asked, feeling extremely impatient.

"She wants you, Bo. I think almost as much or more than you want her."

* * *

Bo sat on Tamsin's bed waiting for her to get out of the shower. When she heard the door open, her stomach dropped.

Tamsin saw Bo and cursed, "Dammit, Kenzi" under her breath.

Bo noticed how Tamsin's wet hair made her thin, white shirt almost see through at her breasts. Bo was beyond trying to hide her hunger for the blonde. "Hi Tamsin," she said in a low voice.

"Hi Bo. Stalk much?" Tamsin put her towel down. "Looks like you need a cold shower."

"You know how to lay it on thick, don't you?" Bo said, rising from the bed. "Well, let me lay something on you," Bo taunted as she approached the Valkyrie. She was a hair's breadth distance from Tamsin, when she stopped and said, "Remember when you asked me if I was ready for what I want and what's coming? Well, the answer is yes." Then Bo immediately pressed her mouth against the blonde's in a firm kiss.

Tamsin's first response was a total freeze from head to toe. But it wasn't long before Bo could feel a soft movement from the Valkyrie's lips as she began to push into the kiss. Bo didn't wait for affirmation; she just kept her mouth on Tamsin's as she lifted her shirt up. Once Tamsin raised her arms to let the shirt pass over her head, Bo knew it was on. In absolute awe of Tamsin's breasts and torso, she wrapped her arms around to press her close.

Wanting to relish in every second, Bo started to slow down. But the Valkyrie's urgency was rising. She began to pull on Bo's shirt as Bo worked on getting the blonde's pants off. But they couldn't do both at once, frustrating Tamsin. She grunted as she pushed Bo on to the bed. Once she had complete access to Bo's clothes, she gave a devilish grin.

"So you think you're ready, Succubus?" Tamsin tore at Bo's shirt and removed Bo's bra faster than Bo thought possible. Her pants came off in a flash also. Then Tamsin kissed her hard, pushing her thigh between Bo's legs.

Bo put her palm on Tamsin's face, and pulled away; she wanted the Valkyrie to look at her. "Tamsin," she said, almost out of breath.

Tamsin paused and suddenly felt the intimacy of Bo's palm. She stared silently at Bo.

"Tamsin." Bo repeated, searching into Tamsin's eyes for acknowledgment.

The Valkyrie felt an anxiety rising in her. She rushed at Bo and tried to kiss her again, only to hear her name again. Then Tamsin did what she knew how to do; She pulled away and replied in sharp voice, "What? —Are you trying to 'have a moment with me' or are we having sex, Succubus?"

Bo looked at the Valkyrie, disappointed. "I want to have both at the same time, Tamsin."

"Then I think you've got the wrong girl, Bo." The blonde rolled off Bo. Tamsin was disappointed too, but she didn't know how to give Bo what she wanted, how to crack open her own heart for someone else.

"I don't believe that," Bo said, sitting up to make eye contact.

Bo's voice sounded so sincere. It cut into Tamsin's wall. The Valkyrie looked back at the Succubus. She wanted to believe that if Bo said it, there was a chance it could be true. Tamsin brought her knees of up to her chest and started to quietly speak. "You know, that night —the last time we had sex, I could just look at you. I could stare at you as long as I wanted because I knew you couldn't see me. You were so beautiful. I just stared at you the whole night." Tamsin laughed softy, then continued, "It's so ridiculous how big that felt. That was the only time I've felt free to really want you, because I could do it in secret."

"It doesn't have to be like that anymore." Bo insisted, putting her hand on Tamsin's knee.

Tamsin stared at the hand on her knee and then into Bo's eyes. "You don't get it. When I open up, all the other stuff falls out too; all the pain, all the bad things I've done. Since I saw your heart, all of my past deeds haunt me more than ever. "

"What's done is done, Tamsin. You can't let regret control your life," Bo said, moving closer to Tamsin. She lightly brushed her cheek against the blonde's and began to kiss her face. When Bo's lips found the corner of her mouth, she heard the Valkyrie exhale out.

In her fear, Tamsin couldn't help but breathe fast. She didn't stop the Succubus though. When their mouths met, Tamsin felt it in her whole body. They kissed for a long time. Then Tamsin could feel Bo unbuttoning her pants and pulling them off. Bo placed a solitary finger on the inside of her thigh. She grazed it lightly towards Tamsin's center, and said, "Remember when you made me wait?"

"Yes," Tamsin gasped at her touch.

"I'm not waiting anymore."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: So, I've never written a scene like this. I'll just leave it at that...thanks for reading!**

* * *

"What was that you said?" Tamsin asked sarcastically. She had thrown Bo under her body in a matter of seconds. Tamsin was sitting up, smirking at the Succubus. She had placed herself partly in between Bo's legs. Glaring at Bo she whispered, "You'll wait until I don't want you to wait." Tamsin then lightly pressed her center towards Bo's, but just enough for Bo to feel the slightest contact.

Bo inhaled deeply, feeling a wanting ache as Tamsin's pelvis brushed against hers.

Bo looked at Tamsin with so much longing. It almost unsettled the Valkyrie. "Alright Succubus, we've had our mushy moment. Now its time to get real." Tamsin pressed her core against Bo's and began to thrust slowly. The blonde could feel how wet they both were as she glided herself over and over against Bo, causing the Succubus to expel loud breathes with each movement.

Bo sat up to find the Valkyrie's mouth. Tamsin pushed her down and leaned in close. "Want something, Bo?" Their lips were almost touching.

"Yes," Bo replied in a low voice, grabbing Tamsin's checks. A blue stream started to pass between them. When the chi hit Bo, her eyes widened at how amazing it felt. Instead of pulling away, Tamsin pushed herself into Bo and kissed her hard. Tamsin's tongue found Bo's and flicked it teasingly. Tamsin's kiss made Bo even more eager for closeness. The Succubus hugged her tight as she returned the Valkyrie's kiss, causing a husky pant from Tamsin.

Tamsin giving her chi was nothing to the intimacy of their kissing. The Valkyrie felt a sharp pull in her heart. It made her want to climb inside of Bo; as if there was no way she could ever feel close enough. Frustrated by this new weakness, Tamsin pulled her mouth away and moved to Bo's neck where she began to kiss and bite, inspiring more loud moans from the Succubus. When Tamsin felt Bo's hand move down, the blonde moved faster.

Bo shuddered when Tamsin's hand found her clit. The Valkyrie stroked it slowly, every so often gliding her fingers along the folds of Bo's center. The Succubus sighed and said between uneven breaths, "You are making me crazy." The blonde didn't reply, but Bo could feel the Valkyrie's smile against her throat. "Let me touch you, Tamsin," Bo pleaded.

Again, the blonde didn't verbally respond. Instead she pushed her fingers inside of Bo, curling them upwards as she glided her fingers in and out. Bo gave into the pleasure, forgetting her request, and began moaning in unison with Tamsin's thrusts. When Bo climaxed, Tamsin kept her fingers inside and pressed her palm against Bo's core to feel the pulses from her release.

Bo lay completely collapsed and speechless in the aftermath. The Succubus unwound her fingers that were gripping the sheets as she felt Tamsin gently kiss her eyelids and cheeks. Then the blonde rose up out of the bed.

"Oh, don't you dare. Don't you dare walk out that door, Tamsin," Bo said, pissed.

"Fine, then you go get us some water." Tamsin replied, holding an empty glass upside down.

"Oh." Bo blushed. "Okay. "

* * *

Kenzi was in the kitchen playing solitaire when Bo came in wrapped in a sheet to get water for her and Tamsin.

"Well, hello there, stranger," Kenzi said. She continued flipping cards, keeping her head down to hide her smile. "You know, if Acacia had cable or a stereo, I'd still have my innocence. Alas, these thin walls stole away any of chances of that in one fell swoop."

"Sorry, Kenzi. I just got carried away," Bo apologized, looking down.

Bo's voice was sufficiently guilty sounding for Kenzi to give up the ruse. She looked up and cheered, "Oh yeah, you did! Give me some sugar." Kenzi raised her hand for a high-five.

Bo hit Kenzi's hand with hers and said, "Why are you so the best, Kenzi?"

"You haven't had it this good, have you?" Kenzi replied in an excited voice.

Bo grabbed two glasses to fill. "No, I haven't," she said, staring at Kenzi with a warm smile as she turned on the water.

"Alright, enough. Go back there and do your Succubus duty." Kenzi pushed Bo out of the kitchen.

Acacia walked in twenty minutes later. "The meeting isn't happening, is it?" she asked with her head tilted towards the moans.

"Maybe later tonight." Kenzi replied with a pleased, lopsided grin.

They both heard a crash. Acacia sighed and shook her head. "Do you think my furniture will survive?"

"Maybe," Kenzi said casually, as if this was totally normal topic.

"Son of a bitch."


	25. Chapter 25

"There has to be another way. I won't be the cause of my father's death." Bo said, grimacing. "I just can't."

The meeting wasn't going well. Acacia had checked in with her contacts while Bo and Tamsin were 'indisposed', and found out that Bo's father was indeed allied with Voldemort. Tamsin and Acacia repeatedly told Bo that killing him was the only answer, but she wouldn't budge. Kenzi stayed pretty quiet after she stated that she would support whatever Bo decided.

"What if after he meets me, I can change his mind?"

"This man has been chin deep in the dark for centuries, Bo. I don't think you can bring him out of it, especially since he's with Him now," Tamsin replied honestly.

"I have to try." Bo announced. "I want to meet him."

Nervous, Kenzi bit her lip. "How are we going to do that, Bo?"

It was Tamsin that answered. "We don't have to do much. As soon as we come out from hiding here, he will either send underfae or come himself at some point. We just have to make ourselves available."

"Ok. It's decided." Bo said, in agreement. She turned to Acacia. "Thanks so much for your hospitality…I'm sorry about getting you involved in this mess and for messing up your room. We're going to be moving on now."

"I've said my peace." Acacia looked at Tamsin now. "I got my crossbow, if you'd like it for protection."

Tamsin nodded knowingly. "Much appreciated, Acacia. Thank you."

"Okaaay—" Bo stared at the two women. They seemed to be almost speaking a secret language. "Well, where should we go?"

"Oslo," said Tamsin immediately.

* * *

"I'm going to get to higher ground in case there's any funny business with your meeting," Tamsin said, looking up. Kenzi was already hiding out of sight. Bo and Tamsin were still on the sidewalk that they had apparated to. As soon as they arrived in Oslo, they were approached by five slimy underfae folk. They disposed of all but one who was to take a message informing Bo's father to meet her. Now she just had to wait for him.

"Remember, don't do anything unless he actually attacks me," Bo said.

"Of course," Tamsin agreed. Bo had already reminded her repeatedly, but Tamsin could 100% guarantee that things weren't going to go as Bo planned.

The Valkyrie didn't realize it, but her face looked pained.

"Don't worry so much." Bo cupped Tamsin's cheeks with her hands.

Tamsin tried to smile, staring into Bo's brown eyes. "I won't," The blonde promised before she turned around to sprint up the closest fire escape.

Bo tried waiting against a wall. She tried pacing. She was so impatient and nervous. Nothing felt right. She was almost about to call up to Tamsin when she heard the familiar pop of someone apparating.

"Hello, Bo."

Bo turned towards his voice. "Father?" She saw a shadow emerging. Then as the light shifted, a man. He was tall with dark blonde hair. He looked younger than Bo expected.

"Yes."

Bo didn't know where the anger suddenly came from, but it was there and words came tumbling out, quicker than she could control, "Why all of this? Why did you send underfae after me? What do you want?"

"I've been testing to see how strong you and your friends are, while at the same time preparing you for your arrival."

"What do you mean 'my arrival'? My arrival where?" Bo's voice was raised now, showing more of her anger and confusion.

"Your arrival to your proper destiny, by my side," He responded matter of fact.

"What, you, me, and the V man sitting on three thrones, all side by side? Taking over the world? I can't do that. I won't."

"Yes, you will." His voice was confident.

"Listen—" Bo paused, noticing that her father was tilting his head as if listening to something. She looked up and could see a blue flame. "Tamsin, no!" She screamed. But by the time she got to him, it was too late; her father's chest was alight with a blue light.

She was in a panicked shock as she lowered her father on to the ground and watched him. Unable to help, Bo cried out "What have you done?"

"What you couldn't do,'" Tamsin uttered under her breath. From experience, Tamsin knew that most everyone looks innocent when they're at death's door. Suddenly even the darkest of the fae can go from monstrous to innocuous in a matter of moments. It was the same for Bo's father. He looked up at Bo from her lap with the eyes of a fallen saint. The Valkyrie knew there wasn't a chance of preserving what she had with Bo after this, but it had to be done. As soon as Acacia offered her bow, it was decided. She furrowed her brow. Taking her last glance at Bo before she quickly stole away, Tamsin could feel the loss already begin to swell inside of her.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Sorry things are emo! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Nothing tasted good. Bo threw her spoon down. "This food sucks, Kenzi."

Kenzi looked around for offended house elves. "Keep it down, sweet-cheeks."

"I just—" Bo rested her head on her hand and started to rub her brow, unconscious of her incomplete thought.

Kenzi stared at her best friend. She fidgeted with her fingers, hesitant to say what she wanted. "Listen, I've been thinking and—"

"No, don't. Just don't. I know what you're going to say." Bo's tone was sharp, like her mood since they returned from Oslo. There's been no sign of Tamsin.

Kenzi reached across the table to lightly pinch Bo's elbow. She held her hand there. "Well, what do you think about what i didn't say?" She asked tentatively.

"I'm not ready to not be angry. I have to be pissed. I'm afraid what will happen after this stage.…I can't." Bo thought about it everyday. She thought about those last moments over and over; how it could have gone differently. Deep down she knew how Kenzi felt about what Tamsin did. She agreed that it was logical for Tamsin to take the shot, but Bo didn't want to forgive the Valkyrie. Her father was dead and Tamsin left without a word. It was simpler to just stay mad. "It's easier this way, Kenzi."

"Easier?" Kenzi shook her head. "Let me share a few facts about this quote 'easier stage'. In this stage the food sucks. There's no sex. We've done drank all the reserves of butter beer, so there's no worthwhile beverages either!" Kenzi paused to rub Bo's arm. "Babe, it's time for the big cry."

Bo could feel her chest start to constrict as if a reserve of tears were just waiting to be invited. "Kenzi," Bo whispered, suddenly anxious as her eyes began to swell.

"Let's go upstairs, bestie." Kenzi rose up and grabbed a dish. "I'll bring the triffle. It'll taste better afterwards."

* * *

Bo and Kenzi fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. Kenzi saw from afar Tamsin fighting against some heavy-duty dark fae. She thought about telling Bo afterwards, but didn't want to bring up Tamsin's name. Bad things happened when she said the "T" word.

Bo and Lauren dated again. It only lasted for a few months. Kenzi, skeptical of this particular 'historical reenactment,' had waited for it to blow up as soon as it started. "I told you, man. Re-heat the soup and all the shit floats to the top." Oh yeah, Kenzi can cuss now.

"Shut-up with the soup analogy, Kenzi. What's wrong with giving something another go?"

"I just think you should have followed my advice and picked a non-emo re-bound."

"I'm not on the re-bound!" Bo snapped back.

"Right." Kenzi rolled her eyes. "Prove to me you aren't still in heartbreak hotel by handing over your 'only sad song ipod' once and for all."

"No."

Kenzi chuckled. "I rest my case, Bo."

"Anyway, let's pack. I'm excited for our new adventure!" Bo was ready to change the subject. She grabbed her bag and opened her top drawer. She knew things were going to feel different once they left Hogwarts.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hi everyone! It's been awhile. Life got busy. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Sometimes when Bo was doing something mundane like wiping a counter or folding laundry, she could taste Tamsin on her lips, feel the Valkyrie's breath against her mouth. Today Bo was washing a dish when her heart quickened. She felt Tamsin against her back and then the blonde's gasp-filled bite along her neck. Bo began to feel her heart constrict under the sharpness of her grief, but she also didn't want the vivid remembrance to end.

Kenzi looked on as Bo's expression saddened. She saw the Succubus absently touch her chest. In times like these, Kenzi tried to say something witty. She firmly believed the healing benefits of her clever remarks were un-matched. But today, Kenzi caught some of that sad from Bo. Her wit vault unconsciously emptied as she took on her best friend's grief as her own.

It was time for the old stand-by. "Bo, honey, it's time for an adult beverage."

"Yes," Bo managed to whisper.

"Maybe many beverages," Kenzi said, worriedly staring at her friend. "First round is on me."

"Kenzi, we share the same bank account," Bo said laughing.

Happy to hear Bo laughing again, Kenzi smiled and said, "Well, I can order the first round." Kenzi grabbed Bo's arm. "Come on, let me pretend I'm taking you out for once."

"Alright. Well, lets pretend at the Dal, since we both know how much is in that bank account."

Bo and Kenzi have been living in Canada for 7 months. Bo got a job at her grandfather's bar when they first arrived. He had promised to connect her with a gig as encouragement for her coming. Bo worked there 3 months before Kenzi had the grand idea to open an "investigative firm" so to speak. They were broke, but Kenzi could see that helping people solve problems was healthy for Bo. It was truly her calling, and it almost paid the bills. Almost...

* * *

"Trick, a pitcher on my tab, please and thank you."

"Kenzi, listen-"

Kenzi quickly pressed both of her hands on the counter and bounced up towards the not so simple barkeep. "Trick, your grand-daughter and I are in need of some deep liquid healing. Go on, look at her and tell me you're not going to give us a pitcher."

Trick glanced back at Bo who was sitting at a table looking off into the distance. "Kenzi, have I ever charged you for a drink?"

"Um...No." Kenzi bit her lip sheepishly. "Then what gives, Pops?"

Trick rolled his eyes before leaning close to Kenzi. "Word is that a certain Valkyrie is making trouble close to these parts."

"Shit, fuck, shit, shit." Kenzi tapped her fingers against the bar nervously. "What the hell is she doing here, Trick? This really just burns my biscuits. You know what I mean?"

But before Trick could respond, a man with a bloody forehead and mouth limping towards Bo stole his attention. "What the?"

Kenzi turned around in response. "Merlin's beard!" She yelled before she remembered she could curse. This happened here and there since McGonagall's spell was lifted. "Holy Fuck, I mean." Kenzi ran towards Bo.

When she got to her, he was already in her arms. Bo was looking at him desperately. She gave him some of her chi, but he still continued to cough blood.

"Kenzi, he's not going to make it." Devastated at her own inability, Bo put her hand on his cheek. She didn't know what else to do.

Trick kneeled down to put his arm on the man's shoulder. "Who did this to you? What happened?"

Bo then remembered that she could ease his pain. She sent him energy through her fingertips. He smiled at her and tried to speak between heavy breaths. "I am supposed to watch...It was my job to-" He started coughing again. The blood ran thick down his chin.

A sadness rose steadily in Bo as she watched him fade. "Your job to watch what?" She asked.

"To wat-ch you." His body spasmed one last time. Then he was gone, leaving all of them at a loss for words.


	28. Chapter 28

Kenzi waited for Bo to go to bed before she placed the stolen phone on the table. Spinning the phone in circles, she confidently knew what was going to follow. What she didn't know was if she was ready.

Kenzi whispered "Alohomora," as she tapped the phone with her wand.

She then scrolled to the recent calls button. Unsurprising to her, the last three calls where to a "T". Kenzi couldn't help but release a long sigh. She found the fan. Now she just had to figure out what kind of shit was coming toward it and how fast.

Kenzi scrolled to "T" and pressed. "Here goes nothing."

It rang twice before an annoyed and familiar voice asked, "What?"

"Well, your _friend_ is dead. You owe me an explanation as to why he died in my best friend's arms." Kenzi heard Tamsin curse "Dammit" under her breath.

"Meet me at the diner on 56th Street in an hour," Kenzi responded pointedly.

Tamsin grunted.

"One hour, and you're buying me pie!" Kenzi disconnected the call. She then hid the phone with the cleaning supplies under the sink, where it could potentially reside for a month undisturbed.

"She better buy me two slices of pie," Kenzi mumbled to herself under the counter.

"What are you talking about, Kenzi?" Bo asked, staring confused at her friend.

"Oh hi. I thought I'd do some midnight cleaning. " Kenzi rose up holding a spray bottle and a sponge. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Midnight cleaning? You usually just use magic."

"Well, tonight shook me up a little. Nothing a little scrubbing won't fix though, right?" Kenzi raised up the bottle in emphasis.

"I'm shook up too. That's why I couldn't sleep." Bo paused to look at Kenzi's cleaning supplies. "How about instead of scrubbing we watch some tv?"

Bo's eyes were sad. Kenzi hated sad Bo eyes. "Sure, bestie. One hour of tv and then I'll tuck you in."

"Sounds great." Bo agreed, smiling. She turned and walked to the couch. Us usual, she began lifting the cushions to look for the remote.

Kenzi exhaled as she put back the bottle and sponge. Shit. Fuck. Shit.

"Say Anything is on and we haven't missed the Lloyd rap yet!" Bo yelled excitedly back to Kenzi.

Kenzi looked at her best friend and knew she had to be 'on'. So she did what as a best friend she knew she had to do. She yelled, "Yeah!" ran up to the couch and plopped down next to Bo reciting loudly "Lloyd, Lloyd all null and void. Looking for the truth but trying to avoid. Not sure what to do, dissed in the Malibu."

Bo kissed Kenzi's cheek and turned up the volume. "I love this movie. Not gonna cry this time."

"What ever you say, honey." Kenzi wrapped her arm around Bo's and tried not to look at her phone for the time.


	29. Chapter 29

"You're late."

"Sue me." Kenzi sat down across from Tamsin. "I had to wait for Bo to fall asleep." Kenzi saw Tamsin flinch ever so slightly at the mention of Bo's name.

The server came over and took Kenzi's order for a slice of blackberry pie and coffee. After she left, Kenzi pushed the phone to Tamsin. The Valkyrie inhaled deeply as she grabbed it. She stayed quiet though.

"Tamsin, when my pie gets here, I'm going to start eating and you are going to start talking."

They stared at each other for a moment and then the pie and coffee came.

"Kenzi, you know I would never purposefully put Bo through what happened tonight. I've been trying to handle the fallout from Oslo this whole time."

"_You've _been dealing with the fallout since Oslo? _Really_? Look at this," Kenzi pointed to both of her shoulders. "See the snot streaks on my shirt? Do you know how many times Bo has cried on these shoulders? Once I even considered putting a towel on there, but then I thought it might hurt her feelings."

"Fuck Kenzi." Imagining Bo in her grief hit Tamsin hard. She didn't even realize that her chest was heaving until Kenzi put a hand on top of hers.

"Tamsin. I'm sorry. I know you love her, but you fucking left her while her father died by your hand. You didn't give her a chance to forgive you, to have closure. Dude, it was a weak move."

"I know that. I don't want to be forgiven. I don't deserve it," Tamsin replied, looking up at the ceiling to avoid Kenzi's eyes.

"Don't pull that self-loathing crap. That's weak too. Look at me." Kenzi waited for Tamsin to make eye contact and continued, "You did what everyone but Bo knew you had to do. And_ I_ think you saved Bo from having to do it." Kenzi released Tamsin's hand. "Now what the hell is coming our way and how are we going to fight it?"

"It's not your fight Kenzi. I got this."

"You got this? Tell that to Mr. Dead Guy. " Kenzi moved her plate aside to lean closer to Tamsin. "Listen, we are going to get through this together. Hopefully without my whole wardrobe turning soggy after Bo takes one look at you and cries herself a river."

"She doesn't want to see me. She shouldn't see me…. I don't want her to hurt more." the Valkyrie responded, suddenly nervous sounding.

"Tamsin, she may want to scream at you. She may even hate you sometimes, but there is no one she wants to see more."

Tamsin could feel her heart jump at the thought of Bo loving her. But her shame was so strong, the joy only lasted a second. "Dammit Kenzi."

"I know, dude. But it is what it is." Kenzi grabbed her bag. "Anyway, buy my pie and let's scram."

Tamsin scrunched her nose at Kenzi. "Scram where exactly?"

Kenzi was already standing up. "There's a 24 hour bar down the street. Duh."

Tamsin smiled for the first time that evening. "Thank the gods."

* * *

**A/N: Incoming Valkubus. Soon, I promise!**


	30. Chapter 30

"But there's one thing you can't lose  
And it's that feel  
You can pawn your watch and chain  
But not that feel  
It always comes and finds you  
It will always hear you cry  
I cross my wooden leg  
And I swear on my glass eye  
It will never leave you high and dry  
Never leave you loose  
It's harder to get rid of than—"

"Who taught you to sing, Tamsin? Skuttle?"

"What?"

"Don't _even_ tell me you haven't seen Little Mermaid!" Kenzi moaned in disbelief.

"I saw Easy Rider." Tamsin smiled off at space, remembering that she always wanted a motorcycle.

"Of course you did… Jesus, Tamsin, you are a goof." Kenzi smiled at her. "Ok, we've played out this jukebox. Its time to stop procrastinating."

"I'm not procrastinating, I'm drunk." Tamsin raised her mug for a cheer.

Kenzi crossed her arms. "Think of it this way: do you want to face Bo sober or drunk?"

"Good point."

* * *

Kenzi put her hand on Tamsin's shoulder. "Ok, remember that there are stages to these type of reunions, and sometimes they come out-of-order. Maybe there will be a slap, maybe not. "

"Shit Kenzi." Tamsin bit her lip, nervous.

"May the force be with you, Luke," Kenzi said as she turned to walk away.

"That little brat? I _have_ seen Star Wars." Tamsin yelled after her.

"Ok, may the force be with you. PERIOD."

Then they both heard the door handle turn and looked at each other wide-eyed.

"Crap," Tamsin cursed under her breath.

"Who's out he—? " Bo stood by the open door. She had heard voices, but she wasn't expecting this. Seeing Tamsin's face released a barrage of feelings all at once, almost collapsing her chest. Bo looked at these two deers in headlights that reeked of stale beer. And they were her dears, both she was most furious at. "Get inside. Both of you!"

* * *

Tamsin and Kenzi were sent to sit on the couch. Tamsin could barely believe that she was even in the same room as Bo. She came to the conclusion that no alcohol could have prepared her to see Bo again.

Kenzi was only slightly comforted by the fact that she was at least in less trouble than Tamsin. She stared at Bo as she paced back and forth in front of them, sometimes shaking her head, sometimes with her hands on her hips, sometimes both at the same time.

"Kenzi, why didn't you tell me you found Tamsin?"

"Well, I—"

"Tamsin, it's been months, soooo many months. How could you do that to me?"

"I know, Bo. I thought—"

"—You thought that it would be easier for me to lose my father _and_ lose you on the same day? THE SAME DAY!"

Bo's eyes started to swell, starting the same chain-reaction in both Tamsin and Kenzi.

Tamsin stood up to approach Bo, who was pinching the bridge of her nose as if it would pinch back the pain too. "Bo. I know it was wrong. It was all wrong. That's how I work. I do wrong even when I trying to do right. That's why l left."

"You cannot just leave when it's hard to stay," Bo commanded in a deep vibrating voice, her eyes an angry blue. Surprised by her own tone, Bo turned from Tamsin to settle her anger.

Tamsin put her hand on Bo's back. "Bo, I killed your father. How could I stay?"

Bo could feel Tamsin's simple touch radiate through her whole body. She wished she could just settle into that touch. For so long all she could do was imagine it and now it was actually happening.

"I _killed_ your father." The Valkyrie repeated, her voice was brimming with a fresh layer of shame.

Bo turned back around and looked into Tamsin's eyes. "I know, Tamsin _and _you also saved us. I knew that even as I cried out to you from the street. I put you in that position and I put everyone in danger because I wanted him."

Tamsin shook her head in disagreement. "You didn't want to kill him because that's who _you _are. You think there is good hidden deep inside of everyone." Tamsin paused, breaking eye contact with Bo. "But some of us have less good than others, Bo. Trust me on this one."

"And you think because _you_ have less good that you can do all my dirty work for me? That you have to face what ever this threat is on your own? That's fucked up logic, Tamsin."

Tamsin stared into Bo's eyes, awestruck by Bo's reaction. Still, the Valkyrie couldn't stop the thoughts tugging at her conscious. They told her she didn't deserve any of it.

* * *

Kenzi had seen this kind of eye-contact between them before. She knew it was about to get either more teary or sexy. Kenzi started tiptoeing out of the room and when she was almost out, she yelled back, "And it's 4am folks. I'm headed to bed."

Bo didn't want to go to sleep. She wanted to get through to Tamsin. She wanted to do many things with Tamsin that felt inappropriate at the moment to want. "Tamsin, can we stop all of this? Can't we just sit and drink tea or something?"

"When have we ever done that? " Tamsin laughed at Bo's request.

Seeing Tamsin laugh made Bo want it even more. "That's exactly my point, Tamsin. Can't we just be normal for a moment? Like we met under normal circumstances, like we are just two people who care about each other?"

"You want me to pretend—to forget that I killed your father and disappeared for months?"

Bo walked up to Tamsin and cupped the Valkyrie's cheek in her palm. "No, what I want is for you to remember that you love me."

* * *

**A/N: So...yeah, I got a little self-indulgent with the cheesy angst. I couldn't help myself. ;) Thanks so much for reading! I can not wait for this Lost Girl hiatus to be over!**


	31. Chapter 31

"Fuck, Bo," Tamsin rasped in a whisper, almost buckling under Bo's touch.

"I want that too." Bo grinned as she stepped closer. She rested her cheek on Tamsin's. The Valkyrie exhaled, realizing now she had been holding her breath.

"I just fucking want you," Bo murmured in the Valkyrie's ear. "I don't care about your demons and wrongs. I don't care that if it means my foes are doubled."

Bo pulled back and Tamsin could see her eyes were now a brilliant blue.

"I–Just-Fucking-Want-You. Okay Tamsin?"

Tamsin moved forward to press her forehead against Bo's. She remembered the first time she saw the craving in those blue eyes fixed upon her. She remembered having to pretend that it didn't shake her resolve each time it happened. Tamsin wanted Bo since the day Odin changed her life by showing her the purest heart she's ever known. So much has happened since then. She didn't have to hide anymore.

"Okay," the Valkyrie finally answered with a grin on her face.

* * *

Kenzi groggily walked into the bathroom and saw Tamsin in Bo's kimono with a toothbrush in her hand. "Tamsin!"

Tamsin turned around with an annoyed face. "Yeah?"

Kenzi danced to the footlocker and took out the toothpaste. "Here!" She threw it to Tamsin and then continued to dance.

To Tamsin she looked like an enthusiastic ballerina strangely enjoying a seizure. "Kenzi, what you are doing?"

"This is my happy toothpaste giving dance, " she responded while twirling.

"But I just brushed my teeth." Confused and still annoyed, Tamsin lifted up the tube Kenzi threw at her. "You do know I am capable of finding toothpaste on my own, right? It's not exactly rocket science."

"Whatever, Tamsin. You guys 'did it', which means Bo is happy _and _I am in less trouble."

"I think we are both still in the doghouse, Kenzi. I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"Don't worry so much, you boot- knocking skeletor you! I'll make a pot of coffee. My coffee works magic on Bo."

Tamsin sighed. "And that's why I don't trust wizards."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry. It just had to happen. I had to do a footlocker scene! I'm also sorry I cut the Valkubus scene before the action started. There will be action soon I think. that stuff is hard for me to write . I always procrastinate. Maybe next time I'll drink a beer and see if that helps. :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Thanks for the sweet words. Fall is coming. One more month!**

* * *

Tamsin stared at her coffee.

"Dude, how many times do I have to tell you, I did not spike the coffee," Kenzi sighed as she pushed the Valkyrie's cup closer to her. "Trust, man. Trust."

Tamsin skeptically looked at Kenzi, but picked up the mug. "Fucking wizards," she muttered, half smiling.

Bo was curious about the Valkyrie's aversion to wizards. "Why didn't you study magic, Tamsin?"

"Because I can clean up my house, throw away broken shit and kick anybody's ass without it. Wand magic is for slackers."

"Oh please, Tamsin! It's good for the environment." Kenzi pointed to Tamsin's coffee. "That mug your drinking out of has broken so many times. Haven't had to get a new one, have I?" Kenzi shook her finger at Tamsin.

"Good for you, Earth Day," Tamsin responded.

"But you must have studied to know how to apparate, right?" Bo asked.

"I know the basics. I admit that there are some cool tricks out there." Tamsin pointedly looked at Kenzi. "But, I don't want my edge to get soft relying on some stick."

"I heard your edge get soft last night, Tamsin," Kenzi said, winking. "Not much insulation in this place, b.t. dubbs."

"Kenzi!" Bo's cheeks reddened.

"What? It's not my fault we live in a shack and hello…she dissed my mug. Girl's gotta pay for that." Kenzi winked again at the Valkyrie. The blonde chuckled and Kenzi smiled back, proud that she had finally broken through Tamsin's morning frost.

Tamsin took the last sip of her coffee and held her mug out for a re-fill. "Kenzi, the dancing, the winking—You have way too much energy this morning."

Bo looked between Kenzi and Tamsin. "The dancing?"

* * *

"Colloportus," "Kenzi said, flicking her wand at the door.

Tamsin heard Kenzi behind her and cursed. If they get separated, the last thing the Valkyrie wanted was to be trapped by a magically sealed door. "Can you actually be helpful and give us a light?" Tamsin heard Kenzi say 'Lumos Maxima' and paused to let her eyes adjust.

The dirt tunnel was pocked with dips and debris, some of which looked like bones.

"Well, isn't this cheery," Kenzi said, moving next to Tamsin. "You're sure what we need is here?"

"Yes."

"Alright, then. Let's go bag our artifact." Kenzi said, rubbing her hands together. She smiled expectantly at Tamsin.

Tamsin scrunched her nose and started walking. "You're speaking Martian again."

Kenzi followed with a pouty face. "Gawd, my friends need to start watching tv!"


	33. Chapter 33

The Hog's Head wasn't cozy. Even with all the wizard power in the pub, no one has ever bothered to scrub up the place. Its thick layer of grime served a purpose. Those who liked to keep to the shadows, for whatever sly encounter, came here. Dyson and Hale waited for Bo. It wasn't Dyson's plan to get drunk on firewhiskey, but the prospect of seeing Bo again scratched against his nerves.

When Bo showed up on his doorstep yesterday, she dropped more than one bomb on him. One, someone was trying to harm her. Two, Bo was seeing Tamsin. He could tell by smell. Tamsin's scent was all over her. He waited for Bo to say something, but she didn't.

Hale was more relaxed than Dyson. He stared sideways at his brooding friend. "Seriously, man?"

Dyson unconsciously rubbed his beard. "I'm just a little edgy."

"Because we're teamed up with the Valkyrie?"

"All of it, Hale. Last night seeing Bo—"

"Don't start with the puppy love again," Hale interrupted, shaking his head.

Dyson silently downed his shot. Even with the ice melted, it still caused a fierce burn in his throat. "We don't know if this thing Tamsin and Kenzi is after will actually disarm this guy. He can slip between dimensions so easily."

"How has Tamsin kept him a bay this long?"

The concern on Dyson's face showed. "I think he is playing the long game."

"And when he gets tired of playing against Tamsin, Bo's a goner?"

"If we can't stop him."

* * *

Kenzi was once again wiping spider webs from her shoulder. It was getting on her last nerve. "I'm sick of this tunnel."

"Do you think rare weapons wait for you to find them in spas?...Deal with it."

"A little compassion, Tamsin? I need my vitamin D. We've been underground for hours now. Where is this weapon's guardian already?"

"Well, he may have been driven off by your complaining." Tamsin stopped and turned around. "Listen, we find the guardian, we make a deal, we go home. No more talking from you until we get to the home part. Okay teen witch?"

"If I didn't like that movie so much, I'd be really mad."

Tamsin sighed at hearing yet another one of Kenzi's esoteric pop culture references. "Kenzi, you watch too much tv. Let's keep moving."

To Kenzi's delight, they didn't have to walk further. Right in front of them a table appeared. It seemed that tea was being served. There was also a bowl of fruit.

"Yes!" Kenzi cried out.

"Don't touch anything until he appears and don't say much."

They waited a few moments and heard a pop. A short man dressed in a pale blue velvet suit appeared.

"It does not serve you to be rude. Sit with me," He politely demanded.

"Yes." Tamsin quickly agreed and sat.

Kenzi took a chair and sat next to Tamsin, smirking at her. It was going to fun watching the Valkyrie pull this off.

"Why do Americans put furniture against their walls instead of the middle?" He asked. He cocked his head to one side and a wisp of curly brown hair fell onto his forehead. He was staring at Tamsin.

She was speechless.

Kenzi saw the Valkyrie's stunned face and cleared her throat. "Because they want everything to look big. It makes them feel rich."

He rubbed his chin, thinking.

"And they don't have cool tapestries." Kenzi had kept her voice confident. This was kind of fun.

He looked back at Tamsin. "Is Ezra really 'A'?"

"Excuse me?" Tamsin replied, almost losing her cool.

"I got this, Tam." Kenzi pulled her chair in. "I think he is just a minion. I mean, come on. It's Ezra."

"Yes, I agree." He grabbed the bowl of fruit. "Plums anyone? Don't take the grapes. They'll kill you."

Tamsin and Kenzi each took a plum. Neither began eating though.

He leaned back again and crossed his legs. "Why did Kelly Clarkson want Jane Austen's ring?"

Kenzi didn't even have to think of an answer. It just flowed out. "To absorb its power."

"Right." He looked at Kenzi intently and then turned his gaze to Tamsin. "You called upon me, but you weren't much help."

"I—"

He nodded towards Kenzi and said, "She can have the bracelet for a week. After one week it will find its way back to me on its own. Good day."

With that he was gone. Tamsin had to suppress a growl. Kenzi was already wearing the bracelet. It arrived there as he disappeared.

"Your Welcome, Tamsin." Kenzi showcased the bracelet with a light jingle of her wrist. "Looks good, right? How you like me now?" Kenzi asked, smiling.

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Yeah. You look great. How in the hell do you know so much about Americans...And who is this 'A'?"

"It's a mean jerk on American tv. I live in a shack, but we have cable." Kenzi looked down sheepishly. "I added certain channels that I need."

"That's how you use your magic? To steal American cable channels?" Tamsin furrowed her brow and turned to start walking. "God damn wizards. Let's get back to Bo."


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Bo held her hand on the door handle for a long moment. Asking Dyson for help seemed so natural at the time. Though looking back now, she can recognize the forlorn look she missed yesterday. When was this wolf going to move on?

"In or out, lady?" A scruffy, bearded man was beside Bo staring at her.

"Sorry," Bo said, stepping aside.

He opened the door and held it for her. "If the deal is bad, don't take it."

Bo stepped through the door. "Uh, thanks." She didn't want to reflect on his words. If Dyson gets hurt, it will most certainly be a bad deal. She wished this encounter was as simple as buying stolen merchandise at a shady bar.

Bo looked around. Adjusting to the change of lighting (basically there wasn't any at the Hog's Head) Bo's eyes narrowed into the familiar squint one makes when they are searching for someone: in this case, a sad wolf. She saw Hale first and shook her head. As much as having a siren will help her cause, it's one more person Bo is putting in harm's way. She reluctantly approached their table.

Hale noticed Bo's apprehension. "Don't look too excited, Bo." He rose to hug her.

"Ah, Hale," She responded, smiling as she walked into his arms. She squeezed him a bit before she put her hands on his shoulders to push him back. She wanted to get a better look at him. Bo was sincerely happy to be reunited with this ally, even with the unfortunate reason for it hanging over her. "I am so glad to see you, Hale. You look great."

"And you're surprised by that?" He chuckled.

"Ha. No...No, I'm not," Bo said, laughing along with him. It's true, Hale always looked good, handsome as a matter of fact. For a minute, Bo thought him and Kenzi were going to hook up back at Hogwarts. They seemed like they'd make a great couple. Well, at least that's what their auras communicated when they were together. Bo felt a twinge of guilt for not cupiding the pair. There was just too much going on at the time.

"What's the scoop, Bo?" Dyson chimed in.

She heard the tension in his voice. Gawd, the emo—How did she miss it before at his house? His tone grated. Bo told herself to be compassionate. He was helping and she does care about him. It's just harder to remember that when he's being annoying.

"Hi, Dyson. Thanks for coming." She crossed the table with her arms out to offer a hug, which he stood up to receive. Barely a second after the hug, Bo decided she really needed a drink. But she also really needed some light. The dreariness of the place was already beginning to sink her spirits. "Hale, do you know a private place we can go that has beverages _and_ sunlight?"

"You don't have to ask twice." In his dealings, Hale had spent a decent amount of time at the Hog's Head, like when Kenzi asked for the Veritaserum. But it didn't mean he didn't almost consider sitting on a napkin every time. The place was filthy. "Let's go."

* * *

Bo knew Hale was rich and connected, but it really sunk in now. A few miles outside of Hogsmead stood a beautiful house. The grounds surrounding it held immaculate gardens with a path that lead to a large pond. "Holy majestic, Hale. What the—?" Bo couldn't complete her sentence when she saw that the pond even had a willow tree hanging over it. It was over the top beautiful.

Hale, bemused by Bo's awed-filled expression, said "It's my cousin's place. There is a cottage around back we can stay in. The family is out of the country most of the time." He started walking on a path, beckoning Dyson and Bo to follow.

Walking with her head down, Bo was busy texting Kenzi on how to get to their new digs. When she looked up, she was already at the cottage. Bo's eyes widened. It looked like it had been airlifted straight out of the shire. "Fae-wizards obsessed with hobbits?"

"Tolkien got the idea from a Neolithic site called Skara Brae in Scotland. Grass topped roofs have been around for a long time, Bo." Hale said, digging in his pocket for keys.

"Defensive much or just a big geek?" Bo said, winking at her friend who now looked slightly embarrassed.

"Get in here." Hale's tone was irritated, but his smile was big as he leaned against the rounded door motioning them to enter.


End file.
